How I Met My Father
by jamiesgirl
Summary: I didn’t know who my father was until the summer after I turned 8. It was then that I learned how complicated Grownups could be. After nine years they rekindle an 18 year friendship. but what about love? I DO NOT OWN HSM PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU.
1. Chapter 1

The radio played Jesse McCartney's Beautiful Soul as my mother tapped the steering wheel and sang along. Trust me you've never know torture until you've been locked in a car with your mother for 10 hours.

Going to far places could be fun from the getting ready to go and packing up the car. The ride itself was boring but once we got to the destination is was fun again because there was exploring to be done. I recently turned eight years old my mom brought me this dairy. I guess she figures I have deep issues that I need to short out. Don't get me wrong my mom is doing the best she can I'm sure not many kids with a single parent can say that there okay with it, but I never knew who my father was. I can't help but wonder what he was like, or what my life would be like if he was still around. it doesn't bother as much as you'd think it would. I'm not mad at mom or my dad.

"Baby could you grab the directions out of the glove compartment please."

The little girl closed her book and leaned forward to open the glove compartment and shift around until she found the directions unfolding the paper she handed it to her mother who brought her sun glasses up as she began the incredible task to drive and read at once.

Mom says were going to Grandma and Grandpa's for a little while so she could think. Sometimes grownups could be so weird, I mean I don't know why she just couldn't think at home like she always does. I'm betting it has to do with butthead and that dumb ring she had around her neck.

Butthead is my mom's current boyfriend, hopefully soon to be ex-boyfriend. His real name is Doug Peterson. Now I'm not one of those kids that meddle in my mother's love life because I'm hoping my dad will come back into our lives. I gave up on that dream four birthdays ago. But Doug just wasn't the right guy for her, plus he was a total geek. For my birthday he got me the entire collection of encyclopedias, talk about fun times. Not.

This is going to be a long trip and it's a good thing you have a lot of pages because I have a feeling I'm going to be writing a lot if not everything down. I'm practicing for my newest career choice. I want to be a TV reporter like on the news. Mom says that reporters ask lots of questions and write everything down. So I'm going to report on everything.

Maybe I'll do a story on my grandparents and how long they have been married. Or I can do one on little guy my grandpa's Basset Hound. There a story to be written somewhere and I'm going to find it. Sometimes I wonder what my dad does for a living, my mom is a teacher, she teaches biology at the High school by our house. That's where she meet Butthead he's a history teacher. You know I don't know who my dad is but I bet he would give a better gift then a dumb encyclopedia collection.

The little girl closed her book and leaned back into her seat as she looked out the window. "Mom why are we going to Grandma and Grandpa's now, why not during basketball season like we always do?" she asked.

"I just needed to see an old friend or two." Said the older woman, looking down at the little girl, then back up at the road.

"Is it about Butthead."

"Alex I told you not to call him that."

"Is it about Doug." Alex said rolling eyes as she looked out the window.

"Kind of."

"Mom isn't that our turn." The little girl said as she watched the Welcome to Albuquerque go past her window.

"Shit." She said as she glanced back. Letting out a sigh she looked up ahead at the clear road. "Alex, keep your eye on the back and tell me if it's clear." Sighing as she looked at all the things in the backseat blocking her view of the road behind them.

Alex sat up in her seat and stuck her head out the window a bit and looked at the empty road "all clear on this end."

"Thanks sweetheart." She said nodding her head grabbing the wheel and turning it to her right. The car did a sharp U-turn and Alex covered her eyes as her mom pulled into the right turn. "Never drive like mommy." She said looking in her side mirror then back ahead.

"Trust me when I learn how to drive I am not going to miss my turn." She said peeking through her hands at the road.

"Ha, ha, ha." Her mom said as she picked her sun glasses up and shifted more comfortably in her seat. "So you looking forward to seeing Grandma and Grandpa"

"Yeah." Alex said tucking her note book and pen into her Scooby-doo backpack. "wait till I tell grandpa about being a reporter."

"I use to love it out here, small town, friendly, warm and so cozy." Her mom said smiling as she looked at the scenery.

"Why did you move away?"

Her mom sighed and turned her wheel to left as they made their way up another street."Well, I had to go to college, then I got a job and you were in school and well I just don't think it would be a great idea." Her mom answered as they drove past houses.

"Maybe we could move back?" Alex said looking at her mom and then at the road.

"I not so sure we can I mean what about Doug and all our friends back at home?" she said kindly.

"Doug will be fine he won't miss us."

"Doug likes you, you should give him a chance." Her mom said.

"No Doug likes you I'm just some kid who he has to deal with." Alex said.

"Alexandra Marie Montez."

"Yeah I know." Alex mumbled as she sat back in her chair. "be nice."


	2. Chapter 2

"They're here." Maria called to her husband as she watched her daughter and Granddaughter come out from the car from the Kitchen window. Maria Montez had long dark hair she kept back and out of her face in a bun. Her nails were plain and her beauty was natural. Wiping her hands on a dish towel she made her way into the living room to find her husband already racing towards the door.

"Wonderful." Luis said opening the door and waving to girls. The Montez couple had been married for 45 years and still in love with each other. Luis wore his polo shirt and jeans as he stepped out to on to the lawn.

As soon as Alex was out of the car she hear little guy barking from the backyard. Stretching out her she took a breath of the air and then seen her grandfather opening the door and smiling as he waved to them.

"Alexandra, Gabriella." He said stepping down the steps. "How are my two favorite girls?" he said coming towards them.

"Grandpa I'm eight years old now." Alex said running up to her grandfather.

"Is that right? Well, do you think you're too old to give your Grandpa some sugar?" He said holding his arms out with a smile. Alex let out a giggle as she shook her head and extended her arms as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Gabriella closed the door to the car and walked past her father and daughter as she heard Alex telling him about her reporter career, and over to her mother who was in the door way.

"Hey mom." She said giving her a kiss on the cheek as Maria returned the kiss to her daughters other cheek.

"How was the drive?"

"Long and tiring." She said placing a hand on her neck to fiddle with the ring while she watched Alex talk to her father.

"Have you answered the boy yet?" her mother asked looking at the engagement ring in her daughters fingers.

Letting the ring fall she looked back at her mother and shook her head. "I don't know what to do, Alex doesn't like him and I'm having doubts I love him, but I don't know if I'm in love with him." She said rubbing her hands on her pants.

"Well this is a brave thing you're doing Gabi, it's been 8 years. I know it won't be easy." Her mother said resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not even sure I want to open that can of worms yet." Gabriella said looking back out to the drive way her dad and Alex beginning to unload the car.

"Sweetheart every child needs to know who their father is?" he mother said rubbing her shoulder. "its not easy but it can only get better."

"I just wish there was away to just avoid the whole thing." Gabriella said bringing her hand up to her forehead and then tucking strands of hair behind her ear. "Everything is just so messed up."

"you know what you need?" Maria said looking at her daughter with a smile. "You need a brownie, come in let's get a smile back on that pretty face."

Gabriella smiled as she walked into the house after her mother.

Meanwhile in the next house, Troy leaned on the counter and looked at a diagram he was studying. "Dad I don't think you have the right piece." He said looking up at his dad who was on his back with his face under the sink.

"I thought this pipe was here before?" his dad said coming up from the floor and placing the piece of pipe on the table.

"No, I think this bent one is the next one because that one lines it to the garbage disposal." Troy said pointing at the image.

"Good thing your eyes are better than mine your mother is going to kill me if I don't get this right." He said picking up the bent one and looking for the screw holes.

"Happy to help dad." Troy said looking at screws left on the table and bucket of putty.

"So how is Christina." Jack said looking at bent piece and beginning to bend over to get back under the sink.

"Not so hot, needless to say our days are numbered." Troy said reaching for an apple from the fruit bowl.

"That's a shame son, your mother was just beginning to like her." Jack said from under the sink.

"No she wasn't." Troy let out a laugh as he pulled the apple from his lips. "Mom doesn't like any of the women I bring home."

"aw don't worry Troy she just wants you to settle down with the right girl."

"yeah well at this rate there won't be a female left in the area." He said around a mouth full of apple.

"Hand me the putty will ya?" Troy grabbed some putty on from the bucket with a spackle turning around he handed it to his father and then took another bite of apple. "You're going to find the right one someday."

Troy smiled as he thought about the right women who got away almost nine years ago. It was a classic story alright two best friends living next store to each other. Grew up and grew closer, he always had liked her but wasn't aware of how much he liked her until their senior prom night. She was looked beautiful that night. Looking out into the backyard he glanced up at the tree house. It had never been the same after that night. That night they had turned an 18 year friendship into some beautiful, something he never forgot but strived for every day but always fell short.

"Troy start putting the screws in that other piece for me please." His father asked breaking him from his thoughts. Troy took another bite of his apple turned away from the window.

"Right away." He said walking back over to the counter and picking up the piece and the screws.

Coming up the drive way Lucile Bolton noted the car in the Montez's drive way and smiled. Putting her car in park she noticed her son's car in front of the house and smiled wider. Deciding to walk over and say hello she made her way over to the Montez residents.

When the door bell rang Gabriella smiled and walked over to the door. "I'll get it mom." She called into the Kitchen where Alex and her mother were eating brownies and having a glass of milk.

When she pulled the door open she felt a cold sweat run up her spine and then fade. "Hello Mrs. Bolton."

"Dear how many times do I have to tell you it's Lucile." She said pulling Gabriella to her. "it's so nice to see you." Gabriella gave her a hug and slowly closed her eyes surly once the truth was out this women would never great her in a pleasant manner ever again.

Lucile smiled as she walked into the living and said hello to Luis who stood up and smiled with a nod. Gabriella watched as Lucile walked into the kitchen and leaned down to pinch Alex's cheeks and tell her how cute she was.

Gabriella leaned on the door frame and held her breath every time she met with the Bolton's she feared that they would one day realize the small similarities her daughter shared with their son. That's why over the years she made sure she only came around when he wasn't around so that the two would never be in the same room or close enough for anyone to notice. Coming back home was always nerve wreaking to her and she wondered how long she could keep it up but after getting into an argument with Doug about Alex's father and then after he proposed to her she just couldn't give him an answer. She missed Troy, she thought about him all the time and having Alex only made things harder for her to forget. She had made the decision to tell Troy about Alex four days ago, and god help her she was losing her guts to face him little by little.

"Gabi? Is something wrong?" her mother asked as she looked over to her daughter who was standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face.

"No not at all." She said pushing herself off the door fame. "Alex, why don't you go play with little guy out back while the grownups talk." Gabriella said.

"Grandma can I take little guy a doggy biscuit." Alex said as she jumped down from the stool.

"Of course, here you go." Maria opened the cabinet and took out a box of dog biscuits and gave Alex one.

The two older women smiled as the little girl pulled open the screen door with all her might and made her way to the dog house.

"she just keeps getting so big." Lucile said as she took a seat at the table. "I bet she is as smart as you." She said placing her purse to her side over the chair back.

"Alex gets very good grades for her age." Gabriella said taking a seat by Lucile and looking to her mother who stood their quietly resealing the box of doggy biscuits. "She wants to be a reporter." Gabriella said as she folded her hands on the table.

"I still remember when I met her she was so small and tiny she was a beautiful baby girl." She said with a smile.

Gabriella felt guilty as she looked down at the table and thought about how much her coming here was going to change everything not only for her and Alex but for Troy's whole family and even the friendship between her parents and his.

"Jack is finally fixing the garbage disposal." Lucile said facing Maria.

"Finally." Maria said placing the box back in the cabinet "I was beginning to think you might have to live without." She said turning to face them again.

"By the way did you hear about Laura and Charlie?" Gabriella head perked at the sound of the. Danforth's name. Chad was one of her best friends growing up not as close as Troy but she remembered him beating up a bully or two when she was scared.

"I know they are so thrilled, I hear their having a big party to celebrate." Maria responded.

"Celebrate what?"

"40 years married." Maria said waving a hand in the air.

"Wow." Gabriella said with a smile. "you and dad have been together for 45." Gabriella said bringing her hand up to the ring around her neck.

"And she gets more beautiful every day." Luis said walking into the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge he pauses to place a kiss on his wife's cheek. "I got me a hottie." He chuckled.

"oh my lord, me and jack are going to be 43 come next month." She said with a smile "I feel so old."

Gabriella smiled as she blushed a bit as she fiddle with the ring thinking about Doug and what he had promised her.


	3. Chapter 3

Little guy is my Grandpa's best friend. Grandpa once said that he and little guy had to stick together because they were the only men in the house. I wanted a dog once but mom said I couldn't have one; Mr. Lee didn't want animals in our building. Doug's allergic to dogs anyway. Grownups are always so boring. expect for Grandpa, he says the coolest things sometimes. Grandpa says first thing tomorrow were going to go to the store and buy a tape recorder. No reporter is complete without one.

Mom has been acting funny ever since we got here. I seen her earlier talking to grandma at the door and she seemed uncomfortable. I knew she was talking about me, as a kid I've gotten use to always being talked about. I think it was a grownup who invented the cheek pinch. No decent kid I know would ask for one. My cheek still feels like it's being pulled.

"I got to get going I'll come by later in the week with the light bulbs." A man said as he walked out of the back door from next store. "Tell mom I said hi." The man tossed his car keys up in the air and caught them as he whistled a tune. Alex had never seen this man before but she was curious. Putting her note book to the side she stood up from her spot next to little guy. Walking over to the small fence that divided the two properties

Staring at him as he looked up at the man as he tossed the keys up again, this time they fell into the grass and Alex let out a giggle. The man looked up and into the yard searching until his eyes landed on Alex.

"Helloooo." He said slowly as he tucked the keys into his pocket.

"Hello."

The man smiled and rubbed the back of his neck and then waved as he began to walk towards the front. Alex went around the house following to where the man was heading but staying in the yard.

"Are you following me?" The man asked stopping on the side walk and looking down at the little girl.

"No sir." Alex placed her hands behind her back and took a step forward. "How do you know the Bolton's?" she asked examining him and measuring him up. The man stared down at the little girl in shock as she raised a bow and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm their son. How do you know the Montez's?" He asked point back to the house behind her then looking at her again.

"I'm their granddaughter. What's your name?" Alex said watching as the man in front of her stared at her though wide eyes?

"Is your mom's name Gabriella?"

"That's not how an interview works."

The man looked down at her and let out a laugh. "Yep you belong to her alright." He said.

"Stop avoiding the question." She said letting her arms drop and bringing an arm up to tuck her hair behind her ear. A trait the man knew all too well as a sign of nerves.

"My name is Troy. What's yours?" he said holding out a hand.

"Alexandra, but people call me Alex. Did you know my mother?" She said taking his hand.

"You ask a lot of questions, did you know that?" Troy said pulling back his hand.

"I want to be a reporter." She answered putting her hands in her pockets.

"And that's why your interviewing me?" he asked with a raised brow. This time the Troy crossed his arms and looked at Alex as if measuring her up.

"I've never seen you before." She said. "Reporters report on things they don't know."

"Then how do they report if they don't know." Troy said matter of fact like.

"That's why they asked question, have you never watched a news program before?" she said looking him in the eyes.

"How old are you?" he said.

"How old are you?" she responded.

"Old."

"Then I'm young."

"And very out spoken." Troy said smiling. "Look forward to seeing you around Alex." Troy said taking out his keys and walking over to his car.

Alex watched as he drove away and as soon as he was gone she ran to the back of the house to her diary.

This Troy guy claims to be the Bolton's son, but I've never seen him before. I think I'm going to write about him for my first big story. I'll have to ask mom about him later since he happened to know her name. Unlike other grownups he looks like funny. Maybe I can get him to play ball with me later. He drove a nice car too which must mean he has a good job. I wonder what he does for a living, I wonder if he has a kid or wife? And how does he know my mom?

I mean if he lived next store wouldn't that mean they would be friends or something? Maybe they were and he upset her? What if they dated? Yuck what if they kissed. I'll never know how grownups could do that. It looked so nasty. Why would anyone want to spit in someone else is mouth. Gross is what it is.

Little guy let out a bark as Alex made a yuck noise. "You never kissed any girls right?"

Little guy let out another bark and Alex smiled. "Good boy." She said scratching behind his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Gabriella sat up in bed looking at the clock on the night stand and then at the lilac color walls that hadn't been altered since she left for college. Her daughter slept peacefully besides her on the full size bed. Quietly let out a low grumble as she thought about seeing him again. It had been to long since she looked into the pricing blue eyes of her past. she wished she could go back to the simpler days were things had been just fine but those days were just a memory.

_**~~~~Flash back ~~~~ **_

Running at full speed two little boys aiming water guns at each other made shooting noises and they dodged and jumped over toys scattered around the yard.

The brown skinned boy with an afro hid behind a tree and held the water gun close to his chest. Panting as he tried to get sight of the enemy. Suddenly a water balloon fell from the sky and he was soaked. The little boy looked up into the tree house to see a curly brown haired girl giggling as she held another balloon in her hand.

"Your so going down Gabby." He yelled running from the tree and going to the side of the garage.

"I'll get her." A blond blue eyed boy said as he climbed the tree house ladder. The girl in the tree house smiled as she pulled her bucket of water balloons on to the ledge. Before the little boy knew what happened the little girl was dropping water balloons and the little boy slipped jumping to the ground and ducking for cover.

"I am Queen of the yard." She yelled "bow to me." She said aiming balloons and lodging them at the boys. The children laughed and continued to aim their water guns at each other and dodge balloons.

Climbing up the side of the tree Chad pulled himself up by the branches and Troy kept her busy. Chad sneaked over the ledge of the railing and began to pump is water gun and went to shoot but nothing came out.

"out of ammunition." The little girl said as she turned around and picked up her last water balloon. "I'm not." She said throwing the ball at him and drenching him in water as he shrieked.

"ha but now you're out of balloons." Troy said aiming his water gun and shooting them both with water. Chad latched forward to grab his gun as soon as he got it Gabriella hid herself behind Troy who raised his arms to shield her more. "this is it Gabby, tell my mom I love her." Troy yelled as Chad aimed the gun for his chest and drenched him in water.

_**~~~~Flash back ends. ~~~~**_

Gabriella leaned back on to the head board and took a deep breath as the laughter from her childhood seeped further back into the darkness of the past. Looking down at Alex she smiled, the one thing about her past she never regretted was her daughter. She lightly brushed her light brown hair out of her face. Her smile faded as she thought about the pain she was about to bring into her daughter's life. She wasn't sure what her daughter would say let alone if Troy would hate her. Then again who to say he already didn't hate her. She left Albuquerque almost nine years ago before she even knew about Alex. By the time she did she was in her first week of college and she couldn't go back. she promised herself she wouldn't. It was her first time and she remember it like yesterday, how could she not the first time is always with you and you always remember it.

_**~~~~Flash back. ~~~~**_

Giggles were heard from the tree house. Inside Troy and Gabriella sat on the floor facing each other and smiling.

"You look beautiful." Troy said his finger caressing the side of her cheek. "Jason is a moron." He said wiping a tear away. Gabriella sniffled as she looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Boys are so mean." She said shaking her head and looking at her fingers as they were folded in her lap. "I just didn't think he would hit me." She said bring her hand up to her cheek.

"Well he not a real man." Troy said bringing the small bag of ice back to her cheek.

"I'm sorry I made you leave prom earlier than expected." She said sadly "I know how much you were looking forward to your date with Susan." She said with a tone of jealousy.

"You're my best friend if you're not at prom, what's the point of my being there?" He said as she winced from the ice.

Gabriella smiled warmly looking into his blue eyes. She had a crush on her best friend since her first year at east high but she could never tell him. Instead she sat on the sidelines being the best friend, the last call when he was drunk and needed a ride, his personal cheerleader at his basket ball games. Some times when he looked at she felt like she was the only one in the room. Other times she felt like she wasn't even their and she always felt that gut wrenching pain whenever he had another woman in his arms. Meanwhile she was a magnet for ever loser with a 5 mile radius. The tree house had become their special place somewhere to go when things were too much or if they just need an escape.

"Thanks Troy." she said quietly.

"I never thought the night would go like this that's for sure." Troy said with a chuckle as his other hand came up to her nose and he used his finger to bop her on the nose.

"Neither did I." she said "Chad hit him pretty hard." She said looking out into the ledge.

"Not hard enough if you ask me." He said removing the ice.

"Is that why you punched him a second time." she said with a smile.

"No one beats on my best friend." He said looking to her eyes with a smile. "Especially, when she's all dolled up." He said.

Both of them were quite for a while as they stared at each other unknowingly they leaned in closer. Their lips closer together and she felt her heart beat faster worried that he might be able to hear it.

"Gabriella," He whispered as if it was the first time he had ever said her name. Next thing she knew her lips were covered by his and his hands came up to cradle her face. Gabriella felt her heart soar the moment her lips touched his, his kiss was soft and sweet, gentle yet demanding. She felt her own hands rise against his chest as she let on hand rise further to travel thought his hair.

She felt his hand slide down her side hand rest on her waist a moan escaping his mouth as he moved to the side placing kisses along her neck.

_**~~~~Flash back ends. ~~~~**_

"Mom."

Gabriella eyes jerk back out of memories as she stared into the eyes of her daughter.

"Yes Alex." She ask peaceful as she stared into the blue eyes of her daughter.

"Grandpa said we could go get a tape recorder today so I can be a real life reporter." Alex said her hair wild from sleep as she bounced up and down in her big Scooby-Doo T-shirt.

"Well we need to brush that hair of yours. And wash her face." Gabriella said with a smile.

Alex jumped off the bed and ran over to the bath room.

"And brush your teeth." Gabriella called after her as she got up from the bed herself. Leaning down she began to make the bed as she heard the water running in the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is Alexandra Montez coming to you live from the radio shack." Alex said into a microphone from the display. Her brown stands were in low pig tails and she were a green shirt with a small bow on the collar. Her jean jumper was a light blue and over one shoulder going across her chest was a Scooby-Doo purse resting on her hip.

"She is really good at that." Luis said to Gabriella as she let out a chuckle.

"Dad you don't know the half of it, I don't know where she gets such courage from she surly didn't get it from me." Gabriella said leaning on the counter while the man at the register rang up her father for a mini recorder.

"I believe she gets it from her father." Luis said with a small smile as she looked back at Alex making sure she wasn't listening. "Your mother says you going to tell him." He said his lip going into a thin line "is that true?" he asked looking at his daughter.

Gabriella father never liked the fact that she didn't tell Troy about Alex. He didn't like that Alex didn't have a man in her life for a father or that Gabriella hid away from Troy and everyone by moving away.

"Yes sir." She said standing up straighter and looking up at her father.

"What do you expect to happen after you tell him?" He asked giving the man behind the counter money.

"I don't know, I'm hoping he'll want to get to know Alex." She said quietly. "I could care less about what he thinks about me." She lied to her father as she watched Alex walk over to the phones and talk about them into the microphone.

"Don't lie to me." Her father said looking back at Alex. "and what's this ring hanging around your neck?" he asked pointing to Doug's engagement ring.

"Doug asked me to marry him." She said looking down at the ring hanging from her neck. "I'm thinking about it still." She said keeping her voice low, she hadn't told Alex about Doug yet.

"well if you ask me there is nothing to think about if you wanted to be this man's wife that ring would be on your finger not around your neck like some kind of trinket." He said his voice rising a bit and causing the man to stare at them as he held the bag up.

"Daddy I'm trying to take things one step at a time." she said looking him straight in the eyes.

"It pains me to see my granddaughter growing up without a father and it hurts me more to see my daughter trying to cover a broken heart with lies and wild attempts to run away from her problems." He said grabbing the bag and moving out of the way for the older lady behind them.

"I'm sorry to just a disappointment to you." Gabriella said feeling a tear in her eye, and trying to hold it in.

Placing both hands on her shoulders her father took a deep breath. "You will never be a disappointment to me or your mother we are proud you every day, you are strong, talented and Beautiful everything that we have raised you to be." He said rubbing her shoulders. "But I won't be around forever to help you. And I before I die I want to be sure that there is a strong man that will take care of you." He said with a smile. "You're my treasure I just want to keep you safe." Bringing her close he hugged her and smiled as she hugged him back.

"Grandpa, look it's a real reporter." Alex said tugging on his pants pointing outside the doors to the store at a lot of flashing cameras and a table set up for two men signing autographs.

Gabriella turned after breaking away from her dad and they both walked out into the hall of the mall. Alex stood beside her mother and looked at the Chaos before them. Recognition hit Gabriella as she looked at Troy and Chad standing and taking a picture with a little boy and his father.

"Mom can we go check it out please, please, please, pretty please." Alex said folding her hands and begging her mom.

"I don't see where the harm would be." Her Grandfather said to her Mom. After a moment that felt like a century to her mom nodded and said yes.

"Alright." Alex shouted and began to run over the crowd.

Jumping up and down she watched from the line as the Reporter made his report in front of the camera. She couldn't believe she was this close to an actual live Reporter. Watching she was memorized as he spoke into the camera talking about basket ball and charity funds to keep sports in the schools.

"Mom can you believe this." Alex said excitedly looking up at her Grandpa and Mom.

"It's like a dream come true." Her grandfather said resting a hand on her shoulder and chuckling.

When they came to the front of the line Gabriella felt her heart beating harder she ever thought was possible as she stepped up and smiled as Chad let out a scream.

"Gabby is that you." He said jumping from his seat and going around the table to give her a hug. "Man how have you been Taylor told me you might be visiting." He said referring to his wife.

"I've been good." She said with a smile as he released her. "I've been teaching High School classes." She said glancing over at Troy who smiled at her quietly.

"Troy." Alex said coming up to the table in front of him. "You didn't tell me you were a big deal." She said crossing her arms. Gabriella head snapped towards Alex then turned around as she glared at her father who held up his hands with raised eyebrows.

"Well you didn't ask." He said matter of fact as he smiled down at her. "What if I give you a free picture and autograph." He said with a smile.

"I want an interview." She said.

"Now?" he said with a wide eye.

"No I want a one on one." She said with a smile. Chad smiled and patted Troy on the back.

"Better give the little lady what she wants." He said smiling up at Gabriella.

Gabriella just stared in shock at what was happening in front of her and she felt sweat running down her arms and forehead.

"Fine, but let's get you a picture anyway, You and your mom." He said looking up at Gabriella with a smile as she felt weak as she smiled back at him.

Standing up he motioned for Gabriella and Alex to come over to him and pose. Gabriella hesitated not sure she could believe what was happening but felt a hand push her towards Troy. Looking back she saw her father nodding and grabbing her purse.

Walking to where Troy and Alex were already standing. She stood besides Troy who bent over to pick up Alex and hold her up between them. "Everyone say Cheese" he said as the guy behind the camera smiled.

The three of them sound in unison as they smiled. As soon as the shot was taken Troy put Alex on the floor and smiles up at Gabriella. "long time no see." He said calmly.

"yeah." She said with a small smile as she looked back at Chad who was writing something down on a sheet of paper.

"How have you been?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I've been okay, you?" She said nervously.

"Been good." He said with a smile. "Your daughter is really something." He said with a chuckle as he looked over and seen her introducing herself to the report who was drink a cup of coffee.

"Yes she is." Gabriella said watching her father talk to the man as well.

"Here you go Troy." The man said handing a 8X10 to him. Gabriella looked down at the picture and smiled as she saw her daughter smiling unknowingly in Troy's arms.

Letting out a sigh she turned to look at Chad as Troy signed the picture. "Here is the date, time and place my parents are having a big party for their Anniversary and if they knew I seen you and did invite you they would kill me." He said with a laugh. "bring Alex my kids will be running around as well."

Gabriella smiled and felt someone grab her hand. "Mom look, look I got the reporter autograph." She said excitedly.

"So I guess mine means nothing." Troy said holding up the picture.

"are you kidding me when I go back home I can so everyone I met some one big." She said reaching for the picture.

Troy chuckled and handed her the picture and looked back up at Gabriella. "I'll see you at the party." He said with a hopeful look in his eyes. Gabriella nodded quietly as she grabbed Alex's hand and smiled "Thanks for the picture."

"Anytime." He said waving at them.

Gabriella didn't feel her heart rate decrease until they were in the car and Gabriella looked down at the picture in her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Troy sat back down after they left and smiled. He noticed her ring finger was plain which meant she was divorced or just single. He rarely heard anything about her from the people around him. Chad was his best friend but he rarely mentioned Gabby anymore. Before when he left it was all he talked about then again his girl had grown to be really close to Gabriella. Taylor was her best friend. Troy couldn't believe it but she was beautiful simply beautiful. Her jeans hugged her tightly and her t-shirt dangled off her just tempting him to play with the hem and touch her smooth skin.

Gabriella was his first love and just about first in every other aspect. Smiling for another photo he thought back to when they were little kids.

_**~~~~Flash back. ~~~~**_

"I seen my dad and mom do it once." Troy said looking at the TV curiously.

"But that look so gross." She said watching the couple on TV kiss. Both Troy and Gabriella were both seven and they were watching beauty and the beast their moms were in the kitchen laughing and talking.

"Well it looks like something girls would like." He said tugging on his T-shirt and looking at the power ranger characters on his shirt.

"Why?" Gabriella asked looking at him curiously.

"Because she is kissing him." Troy said pointing at the screen where the two characters were dancing.

"But he is holding her why can't he being the one enjoying it." She asked looking at Troy.

"Then they're both freaks." He said looking at the screen then back at Gabriella curiously. She looked back at him then at the screen.

"Beauty is not a freak." She whined.

Troy looked at the credits roll up and then smiled back at her "Maybe we should try it."

"Ew." She said cringing.

Troy feeling were bit hurt and he looked back at the screen. "I'm only trying to see what the big deal is it's not like I like you or anything." He said.

Gabriella leaned over on the couch and sighed "okay." She said Troy froze and looked over at her as she smiled.

"okay." He said leaning as well. Both children leaned into each other and closed their eyes tight as if an explosion was going to happen. Troy lips touched hers and they held for a moment then broke apart feeling a tingling feeling.

"So what did you think?" Troy asked looking at her as she touched her lips with her fingers.

"I don't know, nothing like on TV." She said

"oh." He said looking at the blank screen and then back at her. "I didn't think so either." He said

_**~~~~Flash back ends. ~~~~**_

Troy signed the Photo and handed it to the boy smiling up at him. "Keep look up dude." He said giving him a high five.

"You're in a better mood." Chad said handing him a water bottle and smiling knowingly.

"What are you talking about?" He said looking up at Chad and taking the water. Chad let out a chuckle and nudges Troy.

"Your sweet on her." He said "don't lie you were bummed when she left and now your like a puppy wagging his tail." Chad took a seat in the chair next to him.

"Her kid is cute." Troy said "and out spoken." He said leaning back and opening the water. He never told Chad about him and Gabriella. He didn't know why exactly it just never pop up. But then again when do you just tell someone you lost your virginity to your best friend on prom night in the tree house, when you should have been with your girlfriend at the after party.

"Yeah, I'll say." He said "What about Christine?"

"Gone." He said looking at the table then at the line of waiting children. "She should be moved out before I get home today."

"Wow. And out goes Bachelorette number 25." Chad smiled as she made a waving motion with his hands.

"Dude will you stop counting it's creepy." Troy said placing the bottle on the table. Chad held up his hands and looked at the line as well.

"Ready to get back to work?" He said looking back at Troy.

"yeah." He said with a smile.

Mom asked me how I knew Troy, she looked worried and it made me feel like I did something I shouldn't have. After telling her about yesterday in the front yard she relaxed and hugged me tightly. I almost could breath, just another reason I'll never understand grownups. Little guy and I went to get ice cream with grandma. She said that things are going to be changing soon and she wants me to be brave. She says that I shouldn't hate my mom no matter what. I don't know why she thought I would ever hate my mom it's not like she locks me in a closet.

Grandpa and mom were talking in the store, they look mad and sometimes they looked back at me. I still don't know what they were talking about. I do know that mom cried a little and grandpa hugged her. I don't know what's going on but I know something is and I'm going to get to the bottom of It. And whatever it is this guy Troy is involved just wait till I interview him.

The reporter I met gave me some tips he told me to always check my source and never report anything but the truth. He also said to make sure that I'm always on the lookout for information he said the greatest story could be under my very own nose and I'd never know. Mom said she wants me to happy and she is thrilled I got to meet a actual reporter. Grandpa put the batteries in my recorder and I taught me how to use it. I'm officially ready to be a full blown reporter.

"Alex dinner is ready." Mom said from the bottom of the stairs.

"coming." She responded closing her note book and putting it in her bag then racing out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"I hate dresses." Alex whined as she stood on a chair for her Grandmother as she braided her pig tails.

"My who does that sound like." Her grandmother said as Gabriella slipped on her sandals.

The women were in Maria's room doing hair and makeup. The party at the Danforth's was in an hour and the girls were almost ready. Gabriella was wearing a light blue sun dress and her hair was down with the front clipped back she knew that tonight she was going to see Troy and she knew that time was running out she couldn't keep avoiding the truth summer wouldn't last forever, Doug wouldn't wait forever. Doug made it clear that he would adopt Alex and marry Gabriella all the cards were on the table she could marry a man she loved and live a normal life with the picket white fence or she could run into the arms of the boy next store begging for forgiveness. Doug was safe and he was man who was responsible but she had to give troy the equal chance to be a father. He deserved that.

At that last thought she looked into the mirror and took in her reflection, Alex would have a father, troy would have a daughter, his parent would be grandparents and Gabriella would be the evil version of Cinderella step mom who hid her way in the tower. How does she face the father of her child and play it off like he was nothing to her when she still had lingering feeling for him.

"Honey is everything alright." Maria said finishing Alex's pig tails. When Gabriella didn't answer Maria taped Alex on the shoulder and smiled. "Why don't you go tell Grandpa we'll be down in a moment?" She whispered and Alex nodded and jumped down from the chair and running out of the room.

Once Alex was gone Gabriella felt her knees shake. "Mom I don't think I can do this." she said walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Yes you can." Maria said looking at her daughter. "It'll be fine."

"But what about Doug?" she said sniffing

"You're going to live happily ever after." Maria said placing two hands on her shoulders. "You will be fine." She said.

"He wants to adopt Alex, but I wouldn't let him until she meets her real father and has a chance with him." She said hunching her shoulders over. "It's just that I so worried about everyone else's reaction and all the ripple effects, all the pain I'm going to cause people." Gabriella stared off into the corner of the room. "What on earth have I done?"

"You can't change the past." her mother said. "You can only change the future and Alex is strong she can handle whatever comes her way. People will forgive you, it will take time but they will."

Gabriella took a deep breath and nodded.

Maria stood silent and she stared at her daughter. "Take off that necklace." She said reaching over to her jewelry box.

Gabriella removed the necklace with the ring and then gave it to her mother who handed her another necklace. This necklace had a small angel on it and Maria smiled. "This will give you strength to honor." She said helping Gabriella put it around her neck. "It takes a lot of courage to do what you need to and I'm not saying you lack it but Gabriella," she paused as she held her hand. "my sweet child. Think of your daughter."

Gabriella smiled and looked down at the angel. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Be true to your heart, Remember who you are?" She said slowly. "It's the only thing you can do." She said holding her daughters hand.

Gabriella nodded and her mother smiled "come on tonight we dance and enjoy ourselves." Her mother said. Standing up she nodded and they made their way downstairs were Alex and her Grandfather were dancing around and bumping butts.

"We're ready." Maria said grabbing her purse.

Once they got to the party Gabriella was stunned by the beauty of the yard. Twinkle lights surrounded all sides of the yard and the middle of the yard was clear and couples were dancing children running around and everywhere she looked there were familiar faces.

"Gabby!!" Taylor raced over arms extended Sharpay behind her both of them in sundress. Both girls hugged Gabriella and she laughed wrapping her arms around them. Soon they were talking and hugging Alex and talking about kids. Soon her mother was lost in conversation.

Alex stood by the entrance watch every one interact, she always felt odd when she was around her mother's old friends. They always pay so much attention to her and her mother it was weird. She liked it here people were nicer her mom was happier, she didn't get why her mom just would move back.

"Alex." Two little boys came up to her hold a basket ball. "Want to play." Nodding her head she followed the boys to the basket ball court off to the side of the house.

"Be careful Alex." Gabriella called out after her daughter.

"Gabby." Kelsi called from the DJ table.

"Kelsi, how have you been?" Gabriella said looking out into the crowd and watching her parents grouping with other parents and laughing.

The theme was white, red with a hint of tan. Candles everywhere wait to be lit when it got dark. "I've been good, but tell me does this make me look fat." She said turning to the side showing off her belly and Gabriella squealed as she placed a hand on her belly.

"How many months?" she asked looking for Ryan. "Oh my god what did Ryan say."

"He is in love with it." She beamed "He's been playing jazz music for the baby and reading him Play reviews."

Gabriella laughed and inside she felt a finch of pain grasp around her heart as she remembered her own pregnancy and how no one was around to do things like that for Alex.

"I see Alex is growing into a fine little heart breaker." She said pointing behind her to the basket ball court. "Beauty, brains and a love for the game makes her dangerous." She said with a laugh.

"She wants to be a reporter, she has been interviewing people left and right." Gabriella said.

"Wow looking sassy misses Montez." Ryan said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Congratulations on being a daddy." She beamed.

Ryan's eyes went wide as he covered his mouth. "You mean she's just not eating too many Hotdogs?' wiping his brow he looked up at his wife and smiled. "I'm happier then humanly possible." He said endearingly.

Gabriella smiled and she excused herself and walked away from the DJ table her heart not knowing what to feel.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Chad said with one hand wrapped around a beer and the other placed on her shoulder. "You alright."

"Yeah" she said sucking it up and smiling. "Everything looks real nice who did the decorating." She asked admiring how everything looked.

"It's all done by my mother I just flipped the bill." Chad smiled.

"Wow." She said. Suddenly everyone started clapping and cheering as the couple came out from the back of the house and into the yard hand in hand. Mrs. Danforth in a in black dress her Husband in a suit without the tie. The greatest love of all, by Whitney Huston played in the background as they began to dance in the middle of everyone who watched and smiled.

The night wore on and she had talked to almost every one and had found Troy who was talking about plumbing and putting up dry wall with the guys. He was handsome, then again he always was a good looking boy, only now he was man. A beer in one hand as he smiled and laughed, his laugh was deeper, richer and she looked away before the girls at the tabled noticed were her mind was.

"So I was feeding him the cheerios and Zeke just placed his cookie mix on the table, so Matthew decides to throw his cheerios in the mix." Sharpay said smiling. "Zeke didn't notice and put the cookies to bake it wasn't until later that day at the business meeting that he noticed something was off." Sharpay said with a laugh.

"Oh my god did they fire him." Taylor said amused.

"No they hired him, turns out they wanted some different and not afraid to mix things up." Sharpay said talking about her Husband recent job interview.

When the table was more clear and it was only Sharpay and Taylor they both looked towards Gabriella. "How are you planning to tell him." Taylor said sipping her wine.

Gabriella looked back from the crowd to her friends. "Just say it, pull him to the side and just tell him." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Regardless if this is the right thing to say or not but have you given any thought to the press?" Sharpay said leaning forward.

"What?" Gabriella asked tilting her head confused.

"Once this leaks out that he has a daughter your NBA star of there is going to be in the spotlight with your kid. Not only will she have a father but she going to have all of America watching her and people are stupid enough to be dangerous." Sharpay said.

"Yeah Chad's agent wanted the boys to were matching sweat suits and stand on the side line of all the games to cheer him on but my boys have bed times and I'm sorry not on a school night I had to put my foot down." She said leaning forward and placing her elbows on the table.

"It passed my mind but I don't think I cannot tell him just because he happens to be famous." She said in low voice.

"People are going to talk as long as you know that, and ignore it you'll be fine." Sharpay said leaning back. "Publicity wise the whole thing is a disaster in the making."

"Why are you putting things like that in her head it's been eight years, that little girl has the right to know and Troy right to know is way past due." Taylor said looking at Sharpay and scolding her.

"It's alright, I have to tell him, it the reason I'm here." She said with a small smile. "No more hiding."

"Are you going to marry the history man?" Taylor said with a smile trying to change topic.

"His book just got published," she said with a nod. "He loves me unconditionally and I love him," pausing she looked back out at the crowd. "He wants to adopt Alex."

"well that out of the question." Taylor laughed "I mean he can't just expect the father to give up all rights before he even knew he had them." Taylor smiled fell as Gabriella stood silent.

"That's not right and you know it." Sharpay said leaning forward. "Troy would be a good father you owe him that chance."

"you just told her to tell him after telling her not to some kind of friend you are." Taylor said in a huff and took a swig of wine.

"you started the whole thing" Sharpay said looking at Taylor "I'm only supporting you."

"well knock it off." Taylor said looking at her with narrow eyes. Looking back at Gabriella who only looked more scared she smiled. "it'll be fine." She nodded and Sharpay nodded with her.

After shrugging it off the topic was changed and Gabriella attention was caught as she watched her daughter dance with her father and smile as she looked around. At the sight of the setting sun she watched her mom going from table to table lighting the candles. Soon a song from Etta James called at last came on and everyone swooned as couples took to the dance floor. Gabriella hadn't noticed but as she looked back at the table almost everyone was gone scooped up by their husbands and on the dance floor. Alex was now running around playing tag and she kept an eye on her as she swayed to the music.

"Never could sit still when ever music was on." Troy said standing in front of her, his smell surrounding her as she looked up at him his blue button down shirt was open at the top and his sleeves rolled up resting on his fore arm.

"Hey," she said causally and smiled. "You looked relaxed."

"That's because it took four beers to work up the guts to ask you to dance." He said with a small chuckle. "It's been a while since I had the chance to dance with you." He said extending his hand and nodding in approval as she took his hand. The music started and Gabriella smiled as she felt his hand rest on the small of her back. Slowly they started to dance to Just Friends by Vanessa Williams. The sun had set so the candles were lit and everyone one had started dancing and leaving their shoes under the table. The air was warm and the breeze was light.

_**Here we are, once again **_

_**It's the same old story.**_

_**You and I **_

_**Me and you **_

_**Claiming were just friends.**_

_**When are we gonna learn, **_

_**That we don't have a choice **_

_**We both know how it ends.**_

_**So we just choose to pretend**_.

_**In way it's all secondary**_

_**For the way that things have been**_

_**We fall out of love and back in love again.**_

_**We'll go round and round and still say were just friends**_

"You look nice." He said smiling down at her as his right hand held on to hers. Slowly they swayed to the music.

"So do you." She said, her hand relaxing on his shoulder. "It's been a long time," she said looking down then back up at him.

"Time fly's when you're miserable." He joked as he spun her around and then brought her back.

_**We could try if we want but we don't have a choice about the way we feel**_

_**Its hard to stop when something's real.**_

"Miserable?"

"Well I didn't throw a party once you left." He said kindly and pulled her closer. "You never told me why you left." He said a bit more quietly. "One could assume it was me that made you not come back?"

Still in rhythm they stared at each other both not knowing where to go from there. Letting her go a bit he smiled and dipped her and she laughed as she came back up.

"But now you have me dancing like a pro." He said sloppy getting back into rhythm and laughing at himself. "I think I need a better teacher." He joked.

_**In a way it's all kind of scary **_

_**The things that we can't admit **_

_**We fall out of love and back in love again.**_

_**We'll go round and round and still say were just friends.**_

_**Still got the charm and **_

_**I miss that burn in my heart and **_

_**I must stay away from your heart **_

_**so I don't fall, fall, fall, fall.**_

Gabriella took a deep breath and smiled as she looked up at him and smiled "you always could make me laugh seconds after making me feel horrible." She said in low voice as she glanced around at the other couples dancing. "There is no easy way to answer that question Troy.

"But that doesn't matter much anymore." He said calmly "you're a full grown woman with a child, a career and if I know you a man to keep her warm."

He was right about everything but the last part no one ever made her feel as warm as she did in Troy's arms. Doug just made her feel nice but she didn't feel warm.

_**We fall out of love and back in love again.**_

_**We'll go round and round and still say **_

_**We'll go round and round and still say **_

_**We'll go round and round and still say were just friends.**_

"Troy we really need to talk." She said working up her courage. "It's about what happened on Prom night." She said trying not to lose her nerve. The music ended and they stopped moving. "The real reason I didn't come back." She said.

"Gabriella it was High School." He said with a laugh. "It's not like anything bad happened. Me and Susan broke up after graduation anyway. I would have told you but you were already gone." He said guiding her off the dance floor.

"I haven't forgotten about the other part Troy." she said a bit more sternly remembering how she had over heard about the boys pack one afternoon while she was waiting for Troy outside of the changing room so she could tell him about how she felt.

"We were high school boys," he said quietly. "I swear I didn't tell them about what happen till this day you can ask Chad he doesn't know." Troy said. "We made that pack to deflower our dates and at the time I was young and stupid." He said. By this time they were already off the dance floor and standing off to the side talking.

"Right and when I ruined things with Susan you were all too willing and ready to use me instead." She said a bit hurt as she looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "You never lost a bet in high school and you expect me to believe that in your sick mind you didn't use me in something as stupid as a high five because you got the girl in the end anyway." She said a bit disgusted.

"I never used you, what happened between us was an accident." He said and winced after the words were out and there was no way to take them back.

"An accident?" she said quietly. "really Troy, eighteen years of me being your girl next door and being there for you but to you, you thought what happened between us was an accident." She said trying not to cry.

"It's not the way it sounds." he said placing a hand on her arm.

"Really because that is exactly how it sounds, you ignored me Troy I was always just some little groupie hanging around and cheering you on, there for a laugh, there for a easy ticket out." She said crossing her arms.

"Gabby I never intended to hurt you. I never wanted you to feel used or lead on." He said looking into her eyes. "we just got lost in the moment."

"I gave you something precious Troy, it may have not been as great as all your other girlfriends but I gave you my virginity." She said in low tone making sure no one was over hearing them. "That is not something you just get lost in the moment for." She said and turned to walk away leaving standing against the fence as he stared out into the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

Last night as I watching my mom and Troy dance I felt at ease, I don't know why but she looked so happy. I've never seen her look so happy not even with butthead. Grandpa and grandma just stared at them like they wanted to cry but I didn't. Troy obviously knew my mom when they were little. I asked grandpa about it and he said that they grew up as best friends and were joined at the hip. Grandma said that she always thought Troy would marry my mom. It might not be so bad if that were to happen anything to make her forget about Butthead.

Troy could be a cool dad I seen him playing basket ball last night with derrick and Michael aunt Taylors kids. He was really good and I so want him to teach how to do that lay up thing he showed the boys. Mom said he was a professional basket ball player. She also said it was his dream ever since he was little. I wonder why they stop being friends. Mom really likes him I could tell but after they danced they began to argue. Grandma said she was worried and grandpa told her it would be alright. Why was grandma worried? why is it going to be alright? and what were they arguing about? I think I found a story right under my nose like the Reporter told me.

I noticed that mom isn't wearing that dumb ring around her neck anymore which is nice. If you ask me which I know no one ever will. I think that ring was ugly and odd looking. Then again this is butthead were talking about and he doesn't give good gifts to anyone. He is probably the reason why mom was crying last night. I tried to pretend like I was asleep so she could cry. She seemed so said and all she did was sit up in bed most of the night staring out the window or touching my face and whispering how much she loved me.

"Alex," her mom said coming into the room and closing the door behind her. "I have to ask you a question?"

Alex shut her notebook and smiled as she looked up at her mom who came and sat next to her on the bed.

"Sweetie, how would you feel if Doug became part of our family?" She asked kindly.

"Doug isn't part of our family." Alex said.

"I know he isn't part of our family now but what about later." She said.

Alex was quite for a moment and she looked into her moms eyes and couldn't read what she saw. She didn't want to make her mom cry anymore, but she didn't want Doug as a dad. "Do you really like Doug?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes I like him, but how do you really feel about him living with us?"

"Live in the same house with Doug. Mom he labels everything and he lives alone." She said in whine.

"But he would be able to take care of us and he would love us." She said with a smile.

"We can take care of each other or move back in with grandma and grandpa." She said leaning forward.

"Baby we can't move back."

"Why not it's not fair your miserable back at home and I hate Doug and the kids in school make fun me." She said in quite voice. "Why can't we just live here?"

Her mom took a deep breath and leaned back. There was silence for a moment until her mom spoke. "Why don't you go play outside and I'll call you in for dinner."

Alex took her note book and walked past her mom and out of the bed room as soon as she closed the door. Alex wiped away a tear and began to climb down the steps.

Grownups just didn't get it. They never made thing easy or thought of anyone but themselves. I can't believe Doug is going to be living with us or that I might have to call him dad one day. I promised grandma I would be mad at my mom. But now I'm just sad and lonely. What if mom and Doug have a kid together? What if Doug convinces my mom to send me away? I have to do something. I can't give up.

Alex's head shot up as he heard an engine roaring to life. Walking towards the front of the house she noticed it was coming from the Bolton's. Slowly she made her way to the back and seen Troy in the garage with a car hood opened up in front of him. The sound stopped and Troy stared at the parts under the hood and looked around the garage in search of something.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she came closer to the car.

Troy jumped as he looked behind him at the little girl standing there with her arms behind her back.

"Do you ever just say hello?" he said taking a rag and wiping down a white stick.

"Do you always avoid the question?" she answered.

Troy chuckled and smiled at the little girl. "I'm cleaning my car." He said "looking under the hood and checking it out." He said unscrewing a black cap and placing it to the side.

"What is that for?" she asked as he picked up the stick to slowly drop it in the hole. Troy looked up at her for a moment but continued to talk to her.

"I'm checking my oil." He said pulling it back out.

"Can I help you check your oil?" she asked stepping closer and looking inside at all the spaghetti looking pieces.

"Why not, you seem like the persist type." He said with a smile. "What do you think?" He said showing her the stick.

"Why is it black?" she said wrinkling her noise at it. "Do you have to clean it?"

"No oil is suppose to be black we just got to make sure there is enough of it." He said. "You see once you've gone past here you know you need an oil change." He said indicating a low level on the stick.

"Then yours is fine?" she said looking at the point where the ink did end.

"Yup." He said with a smile. Wiping off the stick he placed the rag in his back pocket and looked over at the Blue eyed little girl standing in front of him. "Do you know what a wench is?" he asked her and smiled as shook her head.

"Well today's you're lucky day." He said with a laugh. "You can help me do some odds and ends around the house."

"What are odd and ends?" she asked taking a rag off the counter and putting it in her back pocket as well.

Smiling Troy shrugged and reached up for his tool box. "It a term I guess really." He said looking back down at her. "How strong are you." He asked.

"I'm really strong I play basketball all the time." she said happily which made Troy blink as he looked down at the little girl again.

Handing her the tool box he smiled as she used both hand to carry it. Closing his hood to the car he picked up a piece of wood and led her to the front of the house.

"We are going to replace a step." he said grabbing the tool box and setting it on the ground.

"Why doesn't Mr. Bolton fix the step?" She asked watching him pull out a hammer.

"Because, he's older and can't do as many things as before." He said pulling the nails out of the step.

"Why don't you just call a handy man?" she asks taking the nails in her hand and putting them in with the other nails in the compartment.

"When you get older and your parents get older it's becomes your responsibility to take care of them." He said removing the board from the step. "You see this board." He said holding it up for her to see.

"Yeah" she said looking at it and examining the color and make. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's weak, and we want to replace it because one day Mrs. Bolton is going to be walking up the stairs and she might step on it and fall." Troy said holding the board up and turning it so she could see the side where a crack was beginning to form.

"That's the weak spot right?" she asked pointing to the crack.

"Yup." He said putting the board down on the grown. "Could you hand me the other board" he said as he watched as she go over to pick up the board.

Dragging it over Troy laughed and took the board from her hand. "Thank you." He smiled. "So you play basketball?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I was wondering if you could show me the thing you showed the boys." She said placing her hand behind her back.

"Why don't we finish up this step, then we'll eat a snack and I'll show you a layup." He said. "What do you like in your sandwich?" asked her.

"I like peanut butter and banana." She said with a smile.

"me too." He said placing the board on top of the step and walking over to his tool box. "With cinnamon." He added

"Oh man, I thought I was the only one mom says it's nasty." She said smiling as she sat down on the ground.

Troy smiled and looked up at her. "Your mom always said that." He said quietly as Troy continued to search for nails he froze. Slowly he looked up at her and for the first time he really looked at her. She had her mom's curls but sandy brown color, her eyes looked back at him and they were the clearest blue he ever saw. A trickle of wind clawed up his back and he stood slowly. "Alex how old are you?" he asked walking back over to the steps.

"I just turned eight in February." She said innocently looking back at the step.

"So that means your mom had you when she was 18." He said thinking back to prom night slowly counting the months in his head suddenly the nails fell from his hands. They graduated in June three days after prom. Nine month later made February. Troy looked back up at Alex and really looked at her. Alexandra Montez, he thought and then thought of his own name, Troy Alexander Bolton.

"What's wrong Troy?" Alex asked looking up at him. Her voice shook him from his thoughts and he looked back up at her and smiled, he had a daughter.

"Huh? Nothing." He said looking down and beginning to pick up the nails.

"Could you hand me the Hammer sweetheart?" he said kindly as he watched her reach for the hammer and hand it to him.

"Thanks." He said going back to hammering in the nails to connect it to the stairs.

Once the steps were done Troy went into the house and came back out with two sandwiches. After eating and laughing about little things Troy got out the basketball and begun to show Alex how to do layups.

"So where were you born?" she asked with a smile.

"Right here, I was raised in this house." He said pointing back to the house.

"And you were my mom's best friend." She said bouncing the ball and aiming for the basket.

"The best we did almost everything together." He said with a smile as he remembered the past. "even taught her how to play basket ball."

"No way my mom plays basketball." Alex said watching the ball go through the hoop.

"Like a pro." He said going for the ball.

"Did you and my mom date or something?" Alex asked.

"Not quite." Troy said passing her the ball. "you got enough for your interview yet?" He said noting the time and how late it was getting.

"You didn't answer the question Troy?" She said holding the ball.

"Your just like a real life reporter." He said looking down at her. "I'm an NBA star I know what a real reporter sounds like." He said looking at her and smiling. Going back to the game he continued to show her some new moves.

She just caught on, when her mom came though the back door and walked over to watch her daughter. Leaning on the fence she smiled as they play a small game of one on one. She had to tell him. There was no more putting it off.

"Alex, dinner is ready why don't you go inside and eat." She said.

Alex giggled as Troy hoisted her up and made air plane sounds as he carrying her over to her mother. Lifting her over the small fence he placed her in the yard and smiled as she ran off to the sliding glass doors calling back thanks.

Silence fell on the two adults and Troy took a deep breath and looked up at Gabriella. "When were you going to tell me?"


	9. Chapter 9

"What?" Gabriella eyes were wide as she looks at him trying to get a glimpse of his eyes. "Tell you what?" she asked hoping for the best.

"About Alex." He said quietly and sternly looking at her. Gabriella took a deep breath and placed a hand over her heart.

"Who told you?" she said.

"What" he said looking up at her hurt. "Who else knows?" he said his mind racing as he jumped on to his next question. "No one told me, did you really think I was that stupid?" he said a little louder. "She has my eyes, my hair, and my qualities and not to mention her birthday is nine months after that one night Gabriella." His chest began to rapidly fall and rise with each deep breath. "I might not be a smart jock but I'm not an ignorant man."

"I didn't mean for you to find out like this I swear." She said holding her hands out in front of her, anything to try and clam the situation.

"Really and how were you playing to tell me I had a kid you hid away for eight years?" He said holding up his hand and pointing it towards the house.

"Troy please, keep your voice down she doesn't know?" Gabriella said as she looked back into the kitchen and see Alex talking to her mother. As she came back over to the fence she came really close. "I'm sorry I don't think now is a good time." she said then turning around to walk away. In the silence she heard a thump and turned to see Troy had jumped the fence.

"Like hell this conversation is over." Troy said walking towards her.

"What's wrong Troy realize getting lost in the moment cost a bit more then you thought." She said in a harsh whisper.

Grabbing her arm he led her to the front of the house. "Let me go what do you think you are doing?" Gabriella whispered not trying to alarm anyone inside. Opening the door to his red Mercedes he placed her in the front seat and went around getting into the driver's seat.

"Now you listen," Troy said pointing a finger and leaning over to get closer to her. "That night in the tree house it wasn't just your virginity that was lost." He said sternly. "It was a first for the both of us so don't think that I took something from you. Second I never brought you into the pack and I have never told anyone about what happened between us. As far as everyone else is concerned they think we just went our separate ways. And you know damn well that wouldn't leave you alone after what Jason did to you; you had nothing to do with ruining my night because it wasn't ruined."

Both were silent and Gabriella looked away and out the window back at the house. She was his first and she didn't even notice. She didn't know why but she thought he had many lovers before her and she was just another notch on the bed post. But she was wrong. "Fine Troy, what do you want me to say." She said crossing her arms and looking back at him.

"Tell me that when you left you didn't know about Alex." He said quietly looking forward at the street before them. "Tell me, you didn't run off with her, in way to get back at me." He said with a pause every so often between words.

"I had no idea I was pregnant, when I left." She said silently.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" he asked.

"You and I where so far apart." She said holding back a sob. "I was at Stanford you were at Uof A." looking at him her lips went into a firm line. "I thought I was just a bet to you anyway." She said hiding a pillar of pain.

Troy took a deep breath and looked her. "We could have made it work." He whispered.

"No we couldn't," she said aggressively. "I was always just in the back ground to you, you never wanted to be with me." She said "besides you were starting your dreams, things were happening so fast and I tried to tell you, I stood outside you house so many times when I came to visit that first year but you were with someone and you looked so, so happy." She said letting out a sob. "I didn't want to be the girl next store to you and I didn't want to be the one that made you give up everything you worked for to make you an adult before your time." she said tears rolling down her cheek.

Troy was quite as he looked out into the neighborhood.

"As time went by it only got harder and I didn't know what to do. Your parents would kill me." She said looking down at her hands. "she is so much like you and every time I look in her eyes I see you." She said in a whisper. "I didn't want her to hate me."

"What about me, she doesn't even know I exist." He said matter of fact and Gabriella felt her heart sink.

"I'm sorry Troy." Gabriella said.

"How am I supposed to do this?" He asked gripping the steering wheel. "What are we going to tell her?"

"I don't know." She said bowing her head. The air between them was still and cold and Gabriella wiped a tear from her cheek and looked back out the window.

"Who else knows the Truth?" he said silently.

"Mom and Dad, Sharpay and Taylor, but I begged them not to say anything." She responded. There was silence and she couldn't tell what was going on in his head.

"Get the fuck out." The air was silent and everything was still Gabriella could feel her heart melt as his voice was stone cold and deadly. "Just get out." He repeated.

Nodding with tears in her eyes she opened the door handle to the car and step out. As soon as she was outside the car, the engine came to life. As soon as the door was close as she step way the car was moved forward. Turning around she watched his tail lights fade.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and brought her head up as she walked towards the house. She had no idea what to expect or what to do but when she got to the door her mother was waiting. Ushering her in and guiding her upstairs to her bed room.

The room was silent and Alex stared outside at the light rain that fell to the ground. Her and little guy were sitting on the couch staring outside and listening to the television behind them. Grandpa was asleep in his special chair and grandma and mom were upstairs. Alex leaned over and grabbed her notebook and pen.

Mom is crying again and I don't know why. One moment she was outside talking to Troy and the next she was walking upstairs with grandma. Grownups are always so emotional. Me and little guy are watching the rain fall I wish Troy was here. He's really cool. He taught me how to do a layup and I learned out to check the oil on a truck, and fix a step. Maybe mom is upset because she misses Doug. There has got to be some way to change her mind. Maybe Troy could ask her to move back. Maybe Troy could ask my mom if we could live with him and then she could forget about Doug.

Right about now a dad doesn't seem like a bad idea. Wish I knew mine then I could have somewhere to go, someone to hold me and mom when were sad. Maybe it was selfish of me to stop wishing for my dad to come back. Obviously mom needs him more than I do. Troy said that the older we get we have to take care of our parents. I should try to take care of my mom. Living here doesn't seem to be like a good idea anymore, at least back at home she didn't cry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chad jumped up from the couch as he heard a banging coming from the front door. Dressed in his jeans and old college t-shirt he watched Taylor looked out the window and shrug her shoulders.

"It's Troy." she said looking at him and moving away from the window. Taylor was in one of Chad jerseys with a pair of pajama pants on as she walked towards Chad who was picking up Michael who was a sleep on the couch. Troy banged on the door again and Taylor reached out to take Michael. "I'll put him in bed." She said making her way up the stairs with Michael in her arms and second little boy walking behind her.

"Open the damn door Chad; I know you're in there." Troy yelled as he pounded on the door again.

Chad rushed to the door and pulled it open only to move back quickly as Troy came storming in. "Hello, come in." He said in a mumble.

"Tell me you didn't know about Alex!" He said pointing a finger at Chad as he stood in the living room not even looking Chad in the eyes.

"Dude, relax what's going on?" Chad said closing the door and turning back to Troy.

"Tell me you didn't know she was mine." Troy said looking up at him. "Best friend to best friend." He said holding his hand out in front of him.

Chad looked at him confused as he looked into his eyes and seen the anger and hurt raging in his eyes. "Troy, breath, who is yours?" Chad said slowly.

"Alex." He said, holding back a sigh of relief. Troy shoulders dropped as he hung his head back. "This is all just so fucked up." He said bringing his hands up to his face and rubbing it hard.

"Wait, Alex is yours?" Chad said puzzled. "Why would I know that?" he asked taken aback by the accusation. Just then Taylor came down the stairs with a worried expression.

"What is all that shouting about?" she said looking from Troy to Chad.

"You." Troy said taking a deep breath and walking towards her. "How could you not tell me about her." He said raising his voice.

Picking up on the situation quickly Taylor lifted her hands in the air and shrugged. "She begged me not to." She said defensively.

"Wait you know what he's talking about?" Chad said confused.

"Got damn it, Taylor this isn't some stupid high school secret." He said his voice getting louder. "This is my kid." He said bring his hand up to his chest. "I had a daughter and you knew, but didn't see the need to tell me." He said anger flashing in his eyes.

"Whoa watch it Bolton." Chad said coming between him and Taylor. "Whatever is going on, last time I check both of those boys upstairs were mine, so back off because she isn't at fault." Chad said holding out a hand to pull Taylor behind him.

"No she just has a fucked up sense of morals." Troy said looking at Taylor who's eyes grew wide as she looked back at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Troy I'm sorry but it wasn't my place to say anything." She said sincerely.

"Bullshit." He said taking a step back. "My daughter is growing up without a father and you thought it just wasn't your place to say anything." He said looking at her still "eight years Taylor!" Troy let out a sob as he screamed the last part. "How long would it have been not your place to say if I hadn't figured it out?"

"I'm sorry Troy, I don't know what to say." She yelled back.

"Enough." Chad said holding a hand up to Troy before he could speak again. "Outside. Now." He said sharply.

Troy made his way to the door and Chad turned to his wife who was leaning on the wall for support. Once he was outside Chad smiled at Taylor to comfort her. "It's okay, I'll talk to him. It not your fault." He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

Nodding as she closed her eyes she brought her hands up to hold his as they gently held her face. "I'm fine, he just needs someone to talk to right now." She said taking a deep breath.

Placing another kiss on her forehead he smiled down at her and pulled away to deal with an angry Troy who was waiting on his porch.

As he came outside Chad shut the door behind him and paused as Troy looked out into the rain. "I'm sorry for yelling." He said in a low tone.

"Good because if you were any other guy I'd of popped you one for yelling at her like that." Chad said coming over to him and leaning on the railing next to him.

"I'm a dad." Troy said looking down at the ground. "I have no idea what I'm going to do right now." He said looking out into the rain. "You know, this morning my biggest problem was not having milk for my cereal, now I have an eight year old daughter." He chuckled.

"So this means you and Gabriella." Chad said leaving the rest for him to finish. Troy simply nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"On prom night."

"Wow." Chad said looking out into the rain. "I knew secretly you both had it bad for one another, but wow." He said looking over at Troy. "I just assumed you guys just split apart."

"Yeah." Troy said with a smile. "I had it bad." He said dropping his head. "Sometimes I'd just sit in the tree house and watch her while she did her home work." He said shaking his head from side to side.

"That means you won that stupid pack after all." He said with chuckle. "I thought your first time was with Susan at the farewell party?" Chad asked.

"I lied. She was in the room with someone else." Troy said looking at Chad. "she was too drunk to remember anyway. I just couldn't do it with her after what happened between me and Gabi."

"18 years of being best friends, 9 years being complete strangers." He said with a smile. "And now you have a kid all because of one night in between." Letting out a sigh Chad looked up at Troy with a raised eye. "Didn't you wear a condom?"

Troy was quiet and then shook his head. Looking back at the floor he was silent for a moment. "I'm a father."

"Congrats man." Chad said patting him on the shoulder. "Your either the luckiest guy I know or dumbest." Chad said shaking his head.

"What am I suppose to do next?" Troy said looking at the street. "Alex doesn't know I'm her father."

"Do you love her?" Chad said looking at Troy and standing up straighter.

"Alex seems like a great kid."

"But do you love Gabriella?" Chad said looking at him with a suspicious eye.

Troy was silent as he felt betrayed and hurt. All things a side he did love Gabriella hands down, but now how could he trust her. Looking up at Chad and then back at the house he let out a sigh. "I think love her." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I should hate her right now, but I just feel bad about not being there for her and not being someone she could turn to."

"Well I can't say I know where you're coming from but if you love her then what's the problem?" Chad said with a smile. "you have two choices." He said and pauses as he looked Troy in the eyes. "A, you can ask her to marry you and live happily ever after." He said in a happy voice. "or B, be there for the kid. Just know that if wait too long to choose might mean you lose them both." Chad said a bit more serious.

"I love her." Troy said as he looked out into the rain. "I can't lose either of them."

"Then tell her." Chad said patting him on the back. "And don't come around my house screaming and yelling unless we win a game." he added pointing a finger at him.

"I'm sorry." Troy said looking back at the house. "Tell her I'm sorry." He said walking down the steps.

"Where are you going man?"

"I got to talk to her?" he said

Chad shook his head and went inside his own home to his wife.

It was around midnight that Gabriella heard a knock at her window she was sleeping next to Alex and she rolled over to see a figure outside her window on the balcony. Freezing in her spot she forced on the figure and made out a familiar body getting up slowly as to not wake her daughter she stepped on to the balcony and closed the door lightly behind her making sure it was unlocked.

"Hey." Troy said as he looked back into the room where Alex was sleeping.

"What do you want?" she said as she stared at him wrapping her arms around herself to shield from the after rain breeze.

"I just want to talk." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Then talk and do quick, she's a light sleeper in strange places." She said looking back at her daughter.

Troy looked at her in her big Jersey t-shirt, he couldn't help but smile she always slept in a over sized t-shirt. "I want to know what you're planning to do about Alex." He asked staring back into the room.

"I'm leaving back to California in two weeks." She said as she shivered.

Troy removes his jacket and places it around her and she looks up at him in shock as he adjusts it and makes sure it covering her. "What if I want to spend more time with her?" He said, "More time with you?"

"Troy we can't just pick up where we left off." She said holding his jacket closer to her.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm getting married to another man." she said looking at him with a frown.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. "How are we going to tell Alex?" he asked.

"We can both tell her tomorrow that way she can spend some time with you before she goes back for the school year." Gabriella said looking down at the floor. "I have concerns for Alex and your spotlighting ways." She said in a neutral voice. "Now that this is going to be out there we have to think about her and what we want her to be exposed to at a young age." She added.

"I understand not wanting it in the press but don't pin that on me because if you would have been honest from the start and eight year old calling me daddy out of the blue wouldn't make the front page." he suggested.

"Your right I know what I did wrong." She said "but I can't change the past I can only change the future." She said with a sharp tone. "I'm trying to fix."

Troy leaned in close so that she could feel his body heat. "No one is going to hate you." He said reassuring her. "I don't hate you." He said knowing it was what she needed to hear. "I don't like this situation, but we will figure it out."

"Troy I know this is a mess and I know I have to clean it up but-" Before she could finish he cut her off with a kiss and his hand rose to her cheeks holding her face as he kissed her slowly.

Pushing away she stared up at him. "I'm going to marry another man." she said silently "I can't do this." he said pointing a finger in the space between them. "please don't make things harder than it has to be and just understand that besides Alex and a faded prom night memory we have nothing." Turning away from him to hide all the pain on her face she took a deep breath. "Tomorrow we'll go to the park and tell her then we will take by ear."

When there was silence she turned around to see Troy standing there and watching Alex sleep.

"Troy?" Gabriella said watching him.

"I'm sorry," he said looking back at her and taking a deep breath

"I think you should go." She said,

"whatever." He said as he pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Gabriella nodded and she handed him his jacket and slipped back inside.

The next day Gabriella and Alex walked hand in hand as Troy walked along side them. The park was full of kids and the three took a seat at a park bench.

"Alex we have something very important to tell you." Gabriella said looking down at Alex who was watching the kids on the swing.

"What is it?" she asked looking up at her mom then up at Troy. "Are you going to marry my mom?"

Troy choked on air and coughed as he looked down at Alex then over at Gabriella for help.

"Sweetie, remember how I said that I would tell you one day about your dad but not until it's the right time?" she said.

"Do you know where my father is?" Alex asked Troy excitedly "Is he going to marry my mom?"

"Boy, you really want your mom to get married, huh?" he said with a smile.

"It's either that or I live with butthead." She whispered.

Troy looked confused and glanced over at Gabriella who was trying not to get distracted.

"Alex, sweetheart I want you to know who your father is." Gabriella said calmly. "It's very important."

"Who is it?" Alex said in a low voice.

"I'm your father." Troy said in a soft voice, looking down at Alex with a smile.

There was silence between the three of them and Alex slowly stared up at her mom who nodded in conformation. Both adults watched as Alex looked back at the swing set with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Did you know you were my Father the whole time?" she said breaking the silence but still staring forward.

"I just found out yesterday." He said in a soft tone not know what she was feeling.

"You knew when you dropped the nails didn't you." She said thinking back to the day before.

"Yes I did." He answered.

There another long pause before Alex stood up and turned around to face them both. "I want to go on the swing." She said in huff.

"Okay." Gabriella said getting ready to stand.

"I want Troy to push me."

Gabriella smiled up at her daughter and nodded and looked back at Troy who was shocked and quickly stood up before she changed her mind.

When the two got to the swing she got on and he gave her a push. "I've never called anyone dad before." Alex said breaking the silence between them.

"I understand if you don't want to call me that." He said quickly.

"relax." She said pushing herself. "It doesn't hurt." She laughed.

"I'm new at this."

"Me too."

He pushed Alex for a bit more and she was quiet as if she were thinking about something in her mind that was so secret she made sure her face was void of any expression.

"Penny, for your thoughts?" Troy said in an attempt to get her to talk to him as he gave her another push.

"Grandma told me not to hate my mom and I think this is why?" she said sadly.

"How do you feel." He asked walking in front of her to talk face to face.

"Like I lost something." She said sadly. "I always had so many idea's of who my dad was?" she said slowly. "I use to wish on every birthday candle that he come through the door with a big gift and sweep mom off her feet." Alex looked up at Troy and shrugged. "You make her cry and she doesn't talk about you at all and I'm guess you guys were really best friends once."

"We were." Troy said in low voice.

"Were" she said with a sigh the swing swung back and forth slightly as she sat there looking at the ground. "I'm going back home in a few weeks and I still won't have a dad."

"Hey, I'm right here." He said "You're my daughter." He said using his finger to tilt his cheek up. "From now on you have a dad. And he is very excited to have a little girl." Troy smiled at her and she grin but she still looked sad.

"this means I'm going to have to choose between you and mom all the time like my friends back at home whose parents are divorced." She said. "Christmas with mom a summer without you." Troy watched a tear roll down her cheek. "She sighed and sniffled. "I don't think you guys should have told me."

"You will never choose I promise anytime I have to see you, your mom can be right there." He said "we'll get together for Christmas and the fourth of July and even on your birthday I'll be there."

"Will you tuck me in when, I go to sleep tonight dad." She said wiping her nose.

"I promise to tuck you in any chance I have from now until your old and wrinkly." He said with a chuckle. She called him dad and he never felt better.

Alex let out a giggle and held her arms out for a hug. Troy hugged her and they giggled together as they hugged.

Watching with teary eyes Gabriella frowned now that she had put them together she was going to have to take them apart and she didn't know how she could. They looked so happy as they hugged she couldn't hear what they were saying but she saw the reaction on Troy's face as they spoke and she could already tell that people hating her was the last of her worries.


	11. Chapter 11

When they got back to the house Gabriella smiled as Troy opened both the back door and front door for both her and Alex.

"My ladies." He said as they stepped out. Cracking a smile, Gabriella giggled slightly and Alex smiled widely.

Once they were walking towards the door Gabriella was silent she had a lot on her mind to think about, she could expect Troy to just willing sign the papers for Alex over to Doug, he really wanted to be her father something that she found endearing and a problem.

Just as they got to the door, Lucile opened the door and smiled at all three of them. Gabriella felt a wave of fear shoot down her back as Lucile had tears in her eyes and looked from Troy to Alex. She knew.

"Gabriella." Maria called from behind her. "This was in the tabloids." She said with a worried look. "It could be worst, but I had to explain." She said handing over the paper. Gabriella mouth tightened as she looked at the picture of Troy and Alex playing basket ball in the back yard. Showing Troy he nodded and took out his phone to dial for his agent. Alarming bells were going off in Gabriella's head this is exactly what she was afraid of, what Sharpay had told her.

Lucile bent down and wrapped her hands around Alex who wrapped her arms around her in return.

"You can call me Grandma B." she said through tears. The fear in Gabriella subsided as she looked down at the two. Then back up at Jack who looked at Troy with worry and happiness in his eyes. After hugs and tears were over with between Mr. and Mrs. Bolton the conversations began to get a bit to grown up and Alex was told by her grandmother to go outside to the back until the adults were done talking.

Alex sat out back with little guy, writing in her notebook and glancing inside were the adults were talking.

So now what am I going to do? I have a dad which I always knew I did but didn't know who. I can't just let my dad get away. Not when I just found him. Grownups are so stubborn I know mom likes him I just have to get dad to admit that he likes her too. My mom only thinks she want to marry Doug but he's , he's, a Butthead.

There may be a way for dad to keep that promise. I may be eight years old, but I'm not stupid. When two people don't like each other they avoid each other. Why can't it be like on TV where they just see each other and know? As their daughter I'm going to have handle this myself and bring them together for their own good. I just need to get them together somehow or make mom realize that she has to live back here were she seems more happy. Then I can get a chance to get to know Troy. My dad is a basket ball player in the NBA. Who owes me an interview. wow.

The whole time he was right back here, right next to grandma and grandpa. He has blue eyes and sandy brown hair just like me and he likes the same things as me. I'm not freak, I'm Alexandra Marie Bolton. Or Montez I'm not sure.

One thing is for sure I'm not leaving until I know everything there is to know about my dad. My very own dad. I have a dad. Troy is my dad. He is the coolest dad anyone could ask for.

Alex glanced up at the tree house in the next yard pausing to think before she wrote again.

In the movies something scary has to happen right before the two people realize that they love each other. Like in Cinderella where she gets locked in the tower by her evil step mom right before the prince finds her. Or in beauty and the beast the beast has to die to become human. In Tarzan Jane has to leave after there are attacked but she realizes after all that she loves him and chooses to stay.

Where on earth am I going to find bad guys and monkeys?

Looking back up at the tree house Alex smiles as she thinks about.

I don't have monkeys or bad guys but I do have a tree house with high branches.

Placing the note book to the side she came over to the fence she smiled and looked up. Mom mentioned a tree house a few times when she was younger.

Back inside a new person made an appearance into the group.

"What the hell were you thinking do you have any idea how much this is going to hit the fan?" an older man said looking at Troy then back at Gabriella.

"Excuse me you are in my house and you better respect everyone in it or so help me on the cross of Jesus himself I will.."

"Louis." Maria said cutting him off and holding his arm.

"I agree with Louis this is our Granddaughter you're talking about and my son your talking to." Jack said pointing a finger at the older man.

Troy looked at Gabriella who was silently sitting on the couch she was looking at a picture in her hands of her Troy and Alex from the day at the mall.

"There has to be something we can do." Troy said looking at his agent who was standing there holding up a picture of him playing basket ball with Alex in his backyard that was on the front page of a tabloid.

"A kid pops up out of nowhere at 8 years old and calls you daddy. The press is going to love this." the man stopped and looked at Gabriella. "Miss I mean no disrespect to or your girl but are you sure that my client is indeed the father." The man said and Gabriella sat there looking up at him as the room was silent.

"I am sure he is the father." She said holding up the picture in her hand. "She has his blue eyes." She said then lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

"Sweetie you don't have anything to be sorry about." Lucile said with a grin. "I'm a grandmother and I could not be happier that you're the mother of my Granddaughter, I always knew you and Troy were perfect together."

Gabriella head shot up and her smile faltered "I'm getting married to my boyfriend Doug some time next fall." She said. "Troy and I are not getting married just because of Alex. I think we both have our own lives and forcing them together isn't what the situation needs."

"Whoa I don't want my daughter living with some stranger." Troy said holding his hand up to silence Larry who was about to say something.

"Troy you were a stranger to her 12 hours ago." Gabriella said standing up from her spot on the couch.

"And whose fault was that Gabby." Troy said raising his voice and taking a step closer to her.

"Relax." Maria said looking between the two. "We have to do what's best for Alex." She said looking at the agent. "Surly you are very well paid and you have lots of experience, just find a way to deal with it and make it as painless as possible."

The agent laughed and shook his head. "The people are going to want to know where this kid came from, they're going to follow her around snapping pictures and doing anything they can until they figure out what and who she is to Troy." he said dropping the tabloid on the table. "You got lucky that they assumed it was a little sister this time." he said. "They're going to blame the mother. They're going to say Troy is an asshole. They're going to say that Alex is just a material and all your trying to do is get money out of him." Larry said looking at Gabriella.

"Okay we get it, but can we do to avoid it." Troy said looking at his Agent.

"You can't." He said looking at Troy with a grim look on his face. "This is all one big mess the only way around it, is to just give an interview to a real publisher and tell them everything." He said looking at Gabriella then back at Troy. "Get the story straight between all of you and make it work then all we have to do is sell it."

"Then let's do that." Troy said silently and then looked at his parents "We all just have to stick together and get on the same page."

His parents nodded and Larry did so as well. "I'll do my best to keep this contained and to be sure there are no other slips I'll have a man watching the house and keeping it reporter free." Larry said grabbing his suit case. "I hate reporters."

"The irony." Gabriella said as her phone rang and she picked it up holding it to her ear and walking out of the room murmuring something about missing someone.

Luis and Jack saw Larry to the door and they continued to talk a bit to themselves, the mothers went into the Kitchen to talk about possible parties or things to do to make Alex feel more part of a family while Troy followed Gabriella and stood in the doorway as she talked on the phone.

"Yeah I told her about her father." She said looking out the window. "No right now I'm not going to do anything I'm staying here I giving him and Alex a chance Doug. This is her father."

Troy felt unease listening into her conversation but he couldn't bring himself to move, standing in the doorway watching her backside as she listened to the voice on the other line nodding her head and blankly looking out into the street.

"I can wait to see you too," she said taking a deep sigh she placed a hand on her hip and kept the other on the phone to her ear. "Doug I don't want to talk about it." She said. "of course I want us to be like a real family but I'm not going to spring the adoption on him out of thin air." She said angered. "Fine." Gabriella leaned on the wall still unaware of Troy. "We won't be back for the book signing I'm sorry." She said silently.

Troy partially hid more into the hall and glanced into the room she see her facing the bed as she held her fingers to her lips and listened to the phone.

"I know this is important to you. I promise I'll make it up to you." She said annoyed "but Alex needs this." she said, the other person hung up and her phone lit up as call ended flashed on her screen. "Love you to" she said to the phone as she threw it on the floor.

Troy pulled back and out of the room before she could see him and closed his eyes as he thought about this man adopting his daughter. The next thing he heard was a muffled sob and he realized it was Gabriella who was now sitting on the floor with her knees against her chest as she cried silently.

Unable to confront her right now he walked away, leaving her to her tears. All he could think about was Alex and how she needed a father not some imitation bringing her up. Especial an imitation that made her mother cry.

"Troy," Maria said looking at him as he came into the doorway of the kitchen.

Troy looked up at his mother and Maria sitting at the table and staring at him concerned. "Wild huh?" he said looking at both women.

"You never told me, you and Gabriella, were together." Lucile said as she looked at her son.

"We weren't, in fact she had just broken up with Jason and I was still dating Sarah when it happened." He said walking into the kitchen and up the table where he leaned over.

"Prom night?" she said looking at her son. "When you, Chad and Jason got into that fight." she added looking back at Maria then at Troy.

"Jason was pressuring Gabriella and he got a little too fresh too fast." Troy said with a grim look on his face. "Chad saw her running from the back room and we followed her because it just didn't seem right," he said making a fist and looking out into the empty backyard. "That's when Jason came out of nowhere and grabbed her he pulled her back and hit her across the face."

Maria looked up in silent anger as she bit her lip and continued to fold her dish rag.

"That's when Chad grabbed him, he threw the first punch and I came in and well I just went crazy." Troy said, standing up straighter as he looked at his mom with confusion. "I didn't know why but I just really wanted to protect her and be with her and I just didn't want to leave her side." pausing he shrugged. "Later that night I kissed her and one thing led to the other."

"Troy you and Chad did the right thing by Jason." Maria said calmly "I'm not a violent woman but I hope you kicked him in the balls so hard his grandfather flinched." She said with anger as slapped the dish rag on the table.

"What happened after that?" Lucile said. "Why would she hide?" she asked looking at him sadly.

"I didn't know what to do?" he said looking at the sink then back at Maria. "Things change between us and Sarah was still in the equation because I didn't know what to do." He said. "She freaked and I freaked and we avoided each other." Troy ran his fingers through his hair. "And she got it stuck in her head that I used her, and wouldn't want to be with her."

The three of them sat there in silence.

"How do you feel about her now?" Lucile said looking at Maria with hope in her eyes.

"She's the mother of my child, how can I not love her." He said with a slight chuckle. "Sure when I found out I was pissed, but I've lost eight years, I don't think I'll sleep at night if I miss another day." He said with a sigh.

Just then a scream was heard in the back and Troy felt his skin crawl as he dashed off to the backyard when he got to the back he quickly scanned the yard not finding Alex anywhere but seen little guy barking in the direction of his parent's house.

"Help!" Alex yelled as she hung from a tree branch from the tree house. Troy made his way quickly to the next yard jumping over the fence telling Alex to hold on tightly.

"That's easy for you to say!" She called down squeezing her eyes closed as she gripped the branch.

Gabriella let out a scream as she seen Alex dangle from a tree branch rushing towards her behind Troy. Both Luis and Jack raced around to the back of the house pausing in the yard as they watched Troy hold out his arms underneath her.

"Let go Alex I got you." He said looking up at her.

"Are you sure?" she said looking down and then letting out another scream. "Are you crazy?"

Gabriella hand touched his shoulder and she stared at him with a worried look. "You're going to have to go get her." Troy nodded and dashed over to the tree and began to climb.

Jack and Luis stood beside Gabriella in case she fell before Troy could reach her. Maria and Lucile held their hands over their mouths as they stood on the back patio from the other yard.

Half way up the tree Alex let out another cry and Troy felt his heart beat faster as he climbed the tree with more endurance. Coming to the branch beside her, he held the branch with one arm and swung forward grabbing Alex just as she let go of the branch she was gripping on too.

"Alex!" Gabriella yelled as her hands covered her mouth.

Pulling her close to him Troy found his balance and swung them both on the ledge of the tree house. Placing Alex on her feet in the tree house Troy examined her quickly for any damage.

"You okay, did you get hurt, any blood?" he said in one breath as he turned her around and then back again and looked at her arms.

"Dad, dad, dad" she said trying to get his attention. "I'm fine." She said hugging him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Is she alright?" Gabriella called up to them.

"She's fine." Troy responded and pulled Alex away from him and he laughed as he looked at her. "I'm going to call you Monkey from now on." He said bopping her nose with his finger. Letting out a small giggle he watched her laugh then carefully helped her down the tree the moment her feet hit the floor Gabriella had already scooped her up and held her tightly.

"Thank you." Gabriella said to Troy as she held her daughter close.

Troy smiled and looked at them both, "Anything." He said placing a hand on Alex's head and rubbing gently. Jack and Louis were silent as they stared at their children in wonder.

"You two need have to figure it out." Jack said quietly.

"I agree." Louis said as Troy looked back at them both and nodded.

"You're a family now, that little girl is the link you have, you can't just avoid each other." Jack said mostly to his son.

"I know dad." Troy said with a smile. "I'm more than willing to take my responsibility." He said looking at Gabriella.

"I'm getting married, remember that." Gabriella said in a low voice. "I'm not saying that you can't be there you can." She said and pause giving him Alex. "You just don't have me." She said folding her arms over her chest.

Troy held Alex close and kissed her forehead as she held on to him quietly. Jack and Louis nodded and turned away to the house leaving them there.

Bringing Alex over to the yard her grandmothers took her from Troy and he nodded that things were fine before they left inside talking about brownies.

Once they walk inside and everyone was Troy looked at Gabriella.

"You want me to sigh adoption papers." He said in a statement. "You didn't come here to unite me and Alex, you came here because your new husband wants an instant family."

"It's not like that, we just figure that with everything going on in your life you wouldn't want to deal with a kid." She said. "I had no idea you would want to be there for her so bad."

"You've known me for 18 years and you didn't think I would care for my own child." He said in a low voice as he came close to her.

"People change Troy." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm not sighing anything that takes her or you away from me." He said reaching out to touch her.

"I'm not yours." She said shrugging out of his touch. "We share a little girl we both love very much, but for the last time I've moved on." She said looking him in the eyes with tears there.

"No, you haven't." he said calmly. "You still feel the same way for me as I feel for you, we messed up the first time, I'm not going to stand by and let it happen again."

Rolling her eyes and letting out a small grunt she looked at him annoyed. "I loved you once upon a time Troy. I was there ready and wanting you to hold me then." She said. "You didn't you let me go." She said in a louder voice.

Troy came closer to her and she pushed him away but he didn't budge he stood there in front of her and she pushed at him. Reaching out his hands he wrapped them around her slowly and closed his eyes as she relaxed in his arms. They silently held each other for a moment and when Troy loosened his grip he pulled away a little and she let out a sigh. Looking down at her he leaned towards her lips and kissed her. Letting him kiss her she leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck. She never imaged wanting someone so bad, never imaged she would want Troy this much. Giving him more of her she opened her lips allowing him entrance. As soon as it was granted Troy took control holding her and taking everything from her. Pulling away he took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair.

"You kiss him like that?" Troy said taking a step back. "Or do you just kiss your friends like that." He said

Gabriella was taken aback as she looked at him lost for words, all she could do was watch him walk back to the house and jump over the fence. Watching him disappear.


	12. Chapter 12

Troy pulled into his garage and turned off the car. Leaning back in the seat he thought about Alex and tucking her into bed, there was something about it he didn't know what but as she climbed into the with her Scooby-doo doll and Pajamas he smiled and pulled sheets over her. That little girl had him wrapped around her finger. Getting out of the car he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it in the backseat. He had to figure out what he was going to do, how he was going to make all of this work. Leaning into the front seat he turned on the radio and looked in his visor for a CD. Pulling out an Elvis CD he walked over to the radio on the shelf and popped it into the CD player. Times like these called for someone wise and righteous.

Closing the door he smiled as Elvis filled the air with Blue Suede Shoes.

_**Well, its one for the money,**_

_**Two for the show,**_

_**Three to get ready,**_

_**Now go, cat, go.**_

Troy danced along as he shrugged out of his T-shirt and stood in front of his car in his jeans and no shirt singing along with the King.

_**Well, you can knock me down,**_

_**Step in my face,**_

_**Slander my name**_

_**All over the place.**_

_**Do anything that you want to do, but uh-uh,**_

_**Honey, lay off of my shoes**_

_**Dont you step on my blue suede shoes.**_

_**You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes**_

Lifting the hood to his car he shook his head and made his way over to the shelf and pulled windshield fluid along with some other things down from there spot.

The song came to an end and he was just warming up the song up was Don't Be Cruel.

_**You know I can be found,**_

_**Sitting home all alone,**_

_**If you cant come around,**_

_**At least please telephone.**_

_**Dont be cruel to a heart thats true.**_

Using the funnel as a microphone he was really hamming it up and feeling the stress roll of his back as he danced to the beat of the King.

Meanwhile, Gabriella pulled up in front of Troy's house. Taking a deep breath she let out sigh and leaned back. "I have to work this out tonight." She said to herself. "Be brave." She told herself and walked out of the car closing the door behind her. She and Alex had a life to return to and whether she brought back a broken or happy child depended on the next few days. She wasn't about to let what happened between him and her get in the way of him and Alex. Walking towards the house she heard music coming from the garage and she shook her head. "That man and his stupid car." She mumbled walking towards the garage.

_**My hands are shaky and my knees are weak**_

_**I cant seem to stand on my own two feet**_

_**Who do you thank when you have such luck? **_

_**Im in love**_

_**Im all shook up**_

_**Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!**_

_**Please dont ask me whats on my mind**_

_**Im a little mixed up, but Im feelin fine**_

_**When Im near that girl that I love best**_

_**My heart beats so it scares me to death!**_

Gabriella let out a laugh as she seen Troy tossing a rag in the air and catching it as he rocked his hips from side to side pointing to the car. Her eyes trailed over his body, watching him move, glancing at the ripples of muscles and skin at was smooth and lean. As she realized what she was doing she let out a gasp and spun around.

Caught off guard by the gasp Troy spun around and seen Gabriella standing there her back to him. Walking over to the CD play he stopped the music and let out a sigh.

"Hello." He said stuffing the rag into his back pocket and walking towards the car.

"Are you decent?" she said covering her eyes as she turned slightly to face him.

"Gabriella you've seen more than this when we were in the kiddy pool and my shorts fell off." He said adjusting a knob on his windshield fluid cap. Making sure everything was closed up and done he brought the hood down. "At least my pants are on." He mumbled

"Well we were 6 then." She said in a huff. "Things have changed."

"Yeah we have a kid." Troy said turning around and leaning on the car. "Was there something that you wanted or did you drive all this way to talk about old times." He said wiping his hand on the rag.

"We have to talk about Alex." Gabriella said removing her hand and staring at him trying to only look into his eyes and nowhere else.

"Agreed." He said and crossed his arms.

"I want her to get to know you and for you to become a part of her life." Gabriella said taking a step closer to him.

"Right." He said staring at her his eyes traveling up and down her body and resting on her eyes. She was wearing the same flower pattern skirt and white top she had on earlier only her hair was down instead of up in the messy bun.

"I also want Doug to feel as though he is part of the family and not an outsider." She added.

"What do you see in him? obviously Alex doesn't care for him." Troy said looking at her lips and remembering how soft they were under his own.

"He's a sweet guy, charming and responsible." She said looking to ground. "He wants to take care of us."

"And I don't?" Troy said a bit hurt.

"Troy I have another life. I'm not the girl next store anymore." She said looking at him with sadden eyes as she came closer to him.

"No your not the girl next store at all." He said in a raspy voice as he looked at the shelf trying to avoid eye contact.

"I can't just leave everything behind and neither can you. We live in two different worlds now." She said leaning on the car by his side looking at the items on the floor.

"No we can't" he said looking at her as she rested alongside him against the car and took a deep breath. "I'll be around as much as I can." He said uncrossing his arms.

"I want you there." She said "I want you around Troy." There was silence as they looked into each other's eyes. Looking in her eyes gave him the answer he didn't want to hear. She was right as she wasn't going to leave Doug.

"I can't."

"Why?" Gabriella said looking at him.

"Because I have feelings for you and I don't want to see you with someone else." He said quickly "I can't do it."

"Well when I had feelings for you, you were always out with some cheerleader or some chick." She said in a low voice. "This isn't about us this is about Alex. What are we going to do?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know how you felt." He said seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"Well I felt a lot Troy;" she said placing a car on the hood of the car and looked at the floor. "I watched you all through high school." she said "Hoping you would look at me and see me and not Gabby the girl next store." She said.

Troy pushed himself off of the car and stood in front of her. "I did see you." He said in low voice. "You were beautiful and deserved much better than me." He said lifting her face with his finger. "I never just thought of you as just another girl. You were so much more to me than that." He said coming close to her face.

"Troy." she whispered just before his lips touched hers. There was a gasp of air from their lips as they parted and Gabriella pulled him back for more. Slowly his hand made its way up her leg and dress as she leaned against the car for support. Each kiss was deeper than the one before. Each one seeping more and more into uncharted waters that roared in neglect between them. Troy's hand found its way to the patch of cloth separating him from her warm and wet entrance. Slowly he stroked her as they kissed both lost in something neither had the control to stop.

Gabriella's hands covered his skin feeling each muscle and enjoying the feel of his hands on her body. How his left hand held her back while his right one stroked her making her wet and warm, driving her crazy. Letting a moan escape from her mouth she leaned her head back as he trailed kisses from her jaw to her neck, nibbling on her tender spot as he began to push her panties aside.

Her hands reaching down to his pants she undid the buckle and started on his zipper. Troy let out a grumble from his throat as his hands reached down and pulled her shirt up and over her head leaving her before him in a white lace bra. Smiling he leaned down to kiss her breast loving how they felt in his hands.

Reaching for him she wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke him slowly. Troy head went back as he moaned and Gabriella began to stroke him a bit faster.

"Brie" he whispered his lips coming down on her own, his hand began to bunch up her skirt making it easier for him. "Brie I need to get a condom." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm on the pill." She whispered back as she stroked him slowly "Troy I need you." She whispered before his lips came crashing on her own. Troy slowly slipped inside her as she gasps out load she wrapped her legs around him pulling him close to her. Soft moaning could be heard from both of them as he continued to thrust into her.

The car rock with them as hands wondered her body holding her up letting him thrust back into her. The speed slowly increased as the panting got heavier and his hands held her to him as he rammed into her.

"Oh my god ,Troy don't stop." Gabriella begged as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Both way past the point of no return Troy kept going thrusting inside her loving the smell in her hair as she leaned up and clawed at his back, the feeling made him grunt as he leaned forward and softly bit her shoulder.

"Troy." she moaned holding on to him and pushing her hips forward meeting him thrust for thrust. He filled her completely and she loved his hands on her body he was everything that Doug wasn't, he was passionate, strong, demanding, and in control. Feeling her climax coming she let out a loud gasp and clung to him tighter.

"Brie" he grunted holding her tight and thrusting into her as they both climaxed together his seeds spilling into her and her body tensing up in his arms as she moaned loudly. Both clung together in the silence that over took the garage. Troy was still inside her and Gabriella was still hanging on to him her eyes shut tightly, biting her lip, not wanting to let go not wanting this moment to end.

Holding on to her he closed his eyes and hugged her tightly. "Brie." He said pulling away and slipping out of her. Adjusting himself him pulling the zipper back up he let out a sigh.

The moment he was gone she was cold and felt hollow as she sat on the car exposed. Troy leaned forward and handed her, her shirt. As she pulled her shirt Troy pulled her skirt down soothing out the wrinkles and standing before her.

Pulling her hair out of the shirt she looked away from Troy down at the floor. "Troy." she said silently.

Holding a finger to her lips he tilted her face up to him. "I want you both here with me I have a house and a salary to take care of you." He said in a low tone. "I'm not signing any papers to give Alex away. And I won't settle for seeing her every other holiday."

Gabriella felt tears in her eyes as she looked up at him and into his blue eyes. She wanted so much to accept his offer but she paused as she thought about her job, their friends, Doug. Could she really turn away from her life and start over here with him? How could she know what she was feeling was real or was she running from the fear of being with Doug? Was she running from being with Troy? Would Troy want her if Alex wasn't part of the picture or was she just someone he had to put up with?

"Would you still feel this way if prom night never happened?" she said looking at him with hurt in her eyes; she needed to know he loved her, needed to be assured that he was the right choice.

Caught off guard Troy looked into her eyes trying to decipher what was going on. "I would never change a thing between us." He said in confusion.

"That wasn't the question Troy." she said sliding off the car and grabbing her purse from the floor.

"What did you want me to say?" he said following her as she made her way out of the garage.

"That you not just offering because of Alex that deep down you feel something for me that's unrelated to the situation." She said walking towards her car.

"Do you think what just happened would have happened if I didn't?" he said pointing back to the garage. "What about that night do you think I would have even kissed you?" he said as she opened her car door. "Why would I fuck up a 18 year friendship for 5 minutes of good time."

"Is that what you think about prom night? The night you fucked up?" she said. "Well that's good to know Troy." she said getting into the driver's seat.

"That's not what I mean Gabriella and you know it." He yelled pounding on the car.

Rolling down the window she glared at him and tore into his heart were it hurt the most. "Once that interview is over I'm taking my daughter back home where she belongs. Make the next couple of days worth it Troy."

"Gabriella don't." he said reaching for the handle of the car and tugging at the locked door.

"Night Troy." she said pushing the gas and driving off. Troy ran his hands though his hair and kicked at the ground. "Fuck." He screamed. Turning around he walked back to his house.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Gabriella sat at the table drinking her coffee and looking at the paper reading through an article when she heard Alex laughing as she raced her father into the kitchen. "So what is on the agenda for today?" her father asked as he walked over to the cabinet and took out a box of frosted flakes.

"I'm going to the zoo with my dad." Alex said excitedly as she climbed up on the stool to the counter.

"Really." Gabriella said getting up and placing a kiss on Alex's cheek. "That sounds like fun." She said going to the fridge.

"What are you going to do today mom?" Alex asked looking at her Grandfather as he poured a bowl of cereal for Alex and himself.

"I'm going over to Sharpay's house." She said placing the milk on the counter for her father.

"You must have a lot to talk about." Her father said.

"Yeah, I do." She said walking back over to the table and grabbing her coffee. "Why don't we eat breakfast and then get ready together." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I want to look nice for daddy."

"That's nice." Gabriella said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to answer her phone.

"Hello."

"Did you get him to sign?"

"No I did not and good morning to you too Doug." She said annoyed.

"Baby I told you I need those paper so I can adopt her and make us a family. My agent said if we could get this done fast enough he can get us an interview on TV." Doug said into the phone.

"Well I got to do an interview out here for Troy and Alex." Gabriella said looking back into the kitchen.

"What interview." He said alarmed.

"To clear up how Troy has a Daughter who appeared out of thin air." She said turning away from the kitchen and further into the living room. "It's better to do it now then have some sleazy tabloid make this a circus."

"No you can't do that; it will ruin everything for us." He said frustrated. "I've been working so hard so I can give you girls a better life."

"What are you talking about?" she said rolling her eyes and sitting on the couch. "Our life is fine." She said in a huff.

"They're going to steal the interview from me. I'm going to look like a fool." He said.

"Doug you're not her father, I appreciate you wanting to adopt her but we aren't going to let people think that you're her real father." She said into the phone in a low voice.

"I know it's just I love you so much and I just don't want this to ruin the chances I have to support you guys." He said lovingly. "I looking at using all the money to get us a home." He added.

"Doug, that's sweet." She said with a smile. "but I'm sorry we're doing the interview but don't worry we'll be on our way back as soon as it's over."

"I love you brie." He said.

Gabriella froze as the nickname came over the line and everything from the night before, from before the fight came crashing on to her shoulders and she let out a gasp.

"brie?" she asked wondering where he got that name from.

"I thought it would be cute if I gave you nickname something only I could call you. I mean everyone thinks of Gabi but Brie is special." He said

"Well I don't like it." She said thinking back to Troy and how he touched her whispering her name into her ear. That nickname he called her, he only said it once before many years ago on that one night were they both lost their virginity.

"Is something wrong? I'm sorry I'll think of something else" he said.

Gabriella closed her eyes and nodded her head while saying her good-byes.

"later." He said and hung up.

Gabriella paused and closed the phone, thinking about the nickname that haunted her along with visions and memories of Troy's hand on her body. What had she done? She had sex with Troy one moment and threatened to keep Alex away from him the next. Covering her eyes she took a deep breath and Alex came running to the room smiling and ready to start getting ready.

"I want to wear my Scooby baseball cap." Alex said.

Coming out of her thoughts she looked up at her daughter and smiled. "Lets go get you cleaned up for daddy." She said with a smile on her face.

Later after the two got ready Alex made her way downstairs leaving her mom to finish getting ready. Dressed in a jean skirt and baby pink top Alex, waited by the window writing in her journal as she waited for her father. Her hair was brushed back into a ponytail and under her base ball cap.

Today dad is taking me to the zoo. It's going to be the first time we were spend a whole day together and mom says that I have to be good. I can't wait to spend the day with dad. I get to go look at monkeys and hippos and I get to do all with dad. I wish mom was going, I wish she could see how great troy is and I bet she would be really happy if she just gave him the chance. Dad called this morning and he sounded sad at first but got really happy when he mentioned the zoo. He said it was important to him that we spend time together. Sadly he didn't invite mom either. It seems like I'm going to have to do this by myself and get them together the only way I know how.

One thing is for sure I'm not climbing a tree again. My arms still hurt from hanging on to the branch. It always works in the movies; I guess that's just another dumb grownup rule that what works in the movie never works in real life. Then again may I just wasn't in enough danger? Luckily dad was there and my dad is strong. When he caught me I felt all his muscles and he is like a superhero right out of comic book. And he isn't allergic to Dogs at all so I can one and name him Scooby just like in the cartoon.

Grownups are so complicated.

"Alex, your dad is here." Maria said looking at her granddaughter as she closed her note book and smiled up at her grandma.

Gabriella came down the stairs in a pair of skin tight jeans and a black tang top and jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail with a few lose strand around her face.

"God bless your little figure." Maria said taking a sip of her coffee. "I remember when I looked like that." She said with a laugh. "Before gravity." She said looking down at her robe.

Smiling Gabriella reached out for her purse and then for Alex. "Mom you're still gorgeous." She said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Laughing her mother waved them off and closed the door behind them. As soon as the door was closed Luis came out from the Kitchen with a strawberry.

"They're gone." She smiled at her husband.

"I know." He said coming close to her and smiling "Lets enjoy it." He said holding the strawberry to her lips.

"You know I love Strawberries." She said with a gleam in her eyes.

"And you know how much I love you." He said reach a hand around her waist as she bit into the strawberry.

Outside Gabriella came down the steps with Alex. Troy smiled as he watched two of the most beautiful women he ever seen walk toward him and for a moment he'd give anything for a chance.

"Daddy." Alex screamed as she ran towards him. Bending down he let her leap into his arms and he spun around holding her tight and laughing as she giggled and laughed. She had her mother laugh.

Gabriella smiled and waved at Troy as his eyes came to rest on her. The two didn't exchange a word and got into their separate cars. After Alex was strapped in she waved to her mom from the window. Gabriella waved back and let out a sigh as she raised the music from her radio and pulled out of the drive way.

When she got to Sharpay's house the girls were in the back by the pool drinking Hermosa's and relaxing.

"Well what do we have here?" Gabriella said walking into the yard and placing her purse on one of the chairs. "Looks like a bunch of bimbo's." she laughed.

"Takes one, to know one." Taylor said holding up her glass and smiling.

"So you told him." Sharpay asked leaning back in her chair.

"yes." Gabriella said pouring herself a drink.

"and he came to my house about ready to tear it down he thought Chad kept it from him. I had to tell him everything." Taylor said looking guilty. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay it wasn't fair to get you guys involved." Gabriella said.

"He was so angry." Taylor said. "I never felt so horrible." She added.

"It's alright you did nothing wrong." Gabriella assured her. "it's my fault I should have never put you in that position." She said the downed her drink.

"So what happened?" Sharpay said turning in her chair to face her.

"Well first we fought, then it was kind of okay, it got better, then we had sex and fought again." Gabriella said causally, trying not to give any of her feelings away. Pouring herself a second drink she watched the orange juice and champaign mix

"You had sex." Both girls said in unison as they looked at her in shock.

"Right on the hood of that Red Mercedes." She said then took a sip of her drink. She couldn't believe it either, in fact if she hadn't been there she still wouldn't believe it.

"Oh-"

"My-"

"God" Sharpay ended looking at Taylor.

Gabriella sat on a chair facing both girls and brought her feet up.

"So how was it?" Taylor asked with a curious grin.

"Best sex I ever had." She answered honestly. "There was so much passion and want, his hands just traveled everywhere and it was so, so, dirty." She said with a smile.

"More dirty then the time you and Doug had sex on his desk in the classroom after hours?" Sharpay asked.

At the mention of Doug Taylor sat up straighter and looked at Gabriella.

"Better than that." Gabriella said looking off to the side and smiling shyly.

Sharpay made a loud wolf howl as she held her drink up in celebration. "That's what I'm talking about." She said with a smile.

"What are you going to tell Doug." Taylor asked bring Sharpay's smile into a frown.

"Are you still going to marry him?" Sharpay said. "How can you willingly go back to mediocre sex after that?"

Gabriella went into the details of the fighting and all of the issues she was working out in her mind. She talked about Doug and the phone call from this morning, the phone call the day before. She even told them about the interview and Alex's tree incident in back yard.

"Wow," Taylor said leaning back.

"I cast my vote for Troy." Sharpay said looking at both girls and smiling.

"Troy is right he would stop if he didn't feel something for you." Taylor added.

"And you're not running away from anything you're turning around and going where you belong." Sharpay said.

"I just don't know I mean this town is just too small for the both of us and Troy has always had this power over me to just shut down all my guards." Gabriella said looking at them both. "I can't just be his friend again. As much as I want that to happen I just don't think I can.

"What if you end up hating yourself for marrying a man you don't love?" Taylor said talking about Doug. "You said so yourself Doug isn't really into you, he's more into his work and studies." She added

"On a plus side, you can move back here and we can drink every weekend." Sharpay said with a smile.

"I just don't know." She said. "I love Troy, and I would be with him in a heartbeat, but what if his feelings are just there because of Alex." She said.

"Gabriella he loves you, trust me the man is not that much of a pig he would not do what he did and just have it not mean anything to him." Taylor said with a smile. "He has it bad for you, Chad even said so."

Gabriella felt a smile on her lips as she thought about Troy. He was nothing like Doug, he was everything she wanted in man and brave enough to take her to places she never been before. However she had Doug. He had been there for her when she was down and depressed. He was there her first couple of weeks teaching at the high school protecting her and helping her out with rowdy students. She couldn't just leave him as if the last three years meant nothing to her, because they did mean something. Granted she wasn't over the moon loopy for the guy but he did have a tender place in her heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex and Troy spent the morning and most of the afternoon at the zoo looking at all the animals. They saw the monkeys and gorillas, the penguins and the seals, the lions and tigers. Troy made every moment count he hugged her whenever he could, he held her hand and made her laugh. She was so innocent and pure. His daughter, the Scooby doo fan club in one kid, he was amazed when she started rattling off facts and trivia about Scooby doo and the gang of crime solvers.

"There was this one time we had to write a report on our hero and I wrote it on Scooby." She said holding his hand and swinging it back and forth.

"Really." He said with a smile. "That sounds awesome."

"It was I even got to wear my lucky ball cap, which is this one." She said pointing to her hat.

"What makes that your luck hat?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Grandpa gave it to me for my fifth birthday. He said he got it from a place called six flags when he was younger." She said with a smile. "he said that's the day grandma told grandpa about my mom."

"wow." He said looking up and then down again. "That is a lucky hat." Troy said with a smile.

"Grandpa said it was the best day of his life, and then he said the second greatest day of his life was holding me in the hospital." She said holding his hand. "What was the greatest day of your life and you can't say the day you met me." She said looking up at him.

"Wow, you ask lots of hard questions." He said

"You make them hard." She said looking at the birds gathering around an older woman.

"If I had to pick one night it would have to be Sadie Hawkins's dance in my sophomore year of high school." He said with a smile.

"What made that dance so special?" Alex said looking up at him.

"It was the first time I ever asked your mother to dance." He said with a smile

"Really?" she said looking up at him with a smile.

"I still remember the song, and her dress." He said with a smile. "She looked like an angel that night and during the couples dance she was standing there alone so I asked if she wanted to dance."

"Were you a couple?" Alex asked.

"Nope, just friends, but ever since that dance," he looked over to the birds as they ate bread crumbs. "She was the perfect girl." He said smiling down at Alex.

"What was the song." She said looking up at him with a smile.

"My endless love."

"That sounds romantic." She said with a sigh as she leaned on one of the benches.

"Yeah we had lots of romantic moments." Troy said remembering the night before in garage.

"Like what?"

Snapping out of it he looked at Alex with a smile. "How about, we get ice cream?" He asked her and she began to jump up and down with glee.

"Yes, ice cream is cool?"

After ice cream it was getting late and Troy didn't want to worry Gabriella. As his car pulled up in front of the house he was puzzled by the sight of another car.

"Oh, no." Alex said as she looked at the car in front of them.

"What's wrong? Who is that?" he asked looking at the blue car.

"Butthead."

"oh." Troy said his lips tightening as put the car in park. "Why don't we both go in and say hi." Troy said with a fake smile as he opened his door.

Troy and Alex made their way up the steps and to the door. Ringing the doorbell Alex came closer to Troy hiding behind almost as the door opened and Maria appeared. "Troy, Alex." She said with relief. "Alex, Doug is here."

"We noticed." Troy said looking at the car behind them and then back at Maria. "Can we come in?" Troy said. Something told him not to go in, but the voice in the back of his mind said to check out this Doug guy for himself.

Maria nodded her head and opened the door all the way letting them inside. When he got inside Alex came in behind him looking out into the house. Voices were heard from the living room and Troy walked into the living room to see Gabriella sitting next to a thin man wearing glasses. He was in a suit wearing dark blue dress pants and white dress shirt unbuttoned a bit at the top. His dress jacket was a dark blue and he smiled up at Troy.

"You must be Alex's father." He said standing up and extending a hand to Troy. Immediately Troy did not like this man. Shaking his hand he realized his grip was loose and weak. The man winced a bit under his grasp and Troy let go with a smirk on his lips.

Doug stood straighter and smiled, and then he looked down at Alex who had her arms crossed. "Hey little A."

"My name is Alex." She said looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"Troy," Gabriella said as she leaned forward "Can I see you for a moment in the kitchen." She said walking past him.

"Sure." He said as he watched her walk past him. Following behind her Troy smiled, leaving Alex and Doug alone in the room with Luis and Maria.

As they entered the kitchen Gabriella turned around and smiled politely. "What are you doing here?"

"I promised Alex I would tuck her in every chance I had. What he doing here?" he said looking at her annoyed.

"He's my fiancé he doesn't need a reason." She said looking up at him. "he came all this way because he misses me."

"I find that hard to believe. The interview is tomorrow and he just happens to show up." He said. His eyes looked down into hers. "I smell a rat."

"Well you do need a shower?" she said looking him up and down.

Cornering her into the counter both hands placed at either side he smiled and came close to her. "you weren't complaining last night when I had you on the hood of that Mercedes." He said with a smirk.

"Do you have to make everything so difficult." She whispered.

"Oh yeah and who said they needed who brie." He whispered back

"Get over yourself." She said pushing him away from her. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

Becoming fed up with her, he placed both hands on the counter. "Fine, I'm here for Alex and her alone." He said.

"Good."

"Fine."

Pushing himself away from the table he made his way back into the living room. Where Doug was sitting and talking about the civil war with Louis who was interested but not quite captivated by the conversation.

Upon coming back into the room and walking past Troy, Gabriella sat down next to Doug. "I love Lincoln point blank, greatest president in my opinion." Alex was slouched in corner with little guy on top of her has she wrote in her notebook.

Doug ruins everything. Just when mom and dad are making progress he comes in and messes it all up. Now all my hard work might be for nothing. I just can't believe how in love my dad is with my mom and all he is doing is standing in the door way while she sits next to Doug. The one guy on the planet mom chooses is the wrong one.

"The wedding will be fantastic. White doves will be released and I have a media crew already to tape and take pictures." Doug said to Gabriella's mother and to Gabriella.

"What?" Alex said from her seat looking at Doug in horror.

Gabriella placed a hand over her mouth because she completely had forgotten to tell Alex about the wedding.

"The wedding princess, your mom and I are getting married and you're the flower girl." He said with a smile. "You're going to look cute in a yellow dress with bows and ribbons."

Alex stood from her seat and dusted off her clothes. "Don't call me princess." She said calmly.

Troy couldn't help but smile and he looked away to hide his smile because he knew he shouldn't be smiling.

"You're getting married and you didn't tell me?" Alex said.

Louis and Maria looked at one another and then to Troy who was silent as he leaned back into the wall.

"Alexandra I'm sorry with all that's been happening I forgot to talk to you about it." Gabriella said getting off the couch to talk to her.

"You said he was moving in, no one said anything about getting married." Alex said glaring at Doug. "I am not calling you dad."

"Alex calm down." Gabriella told her as tears began to run down Alex's cheeks. "I would never want to hurt you." Gabriella said.

"Then why are you marrying him?" she said choking back a sob.

"Now Alex I love your other very much." Doug said.

"I hate you." She looked at him with hatred in her eyes and ran to Troy away from her mother.

"Alex, damn it I have put up with that attitude long enough." Doug said in a stern voice.

"Doug." Gabriella looked at him and her eyes narrowed. "Don't yell at her."

"As appose to what Gabriella, letting her talk freely and insult people." Doug said getting up from his seat. "You have never disciplined her and that is why she is going to be a handful." He said pointing a finger at Alex.

Louis stood form his chair. "Hey that is my granddaughter." He said forcefully.

"Luis" Maria said placing a hand on his arm. "This is not our place." She said quietly. After the room was silent she looked towards Gabriella. "Your father and I are going for a walk." Maria said looking at Troy. "When we get back I suppose this situation will be dealt with." Looking at Gabriella, Maria nodded and she pushed Louis outside.

There was silence in the room as the four of them stood still in the room. Gabriella got up from her spot on the floor were Alex had been. Looking at Troy she nodded. "Please take her upstairs to bed."

Troy searched her eyes for a moment not sure if he should step in on her daughter's behalf or remain silent. Figuring he would just remain neutral he bent down and offered Alex a piggy back ride all the way up stairs and waited on the bed as she got ready in the bathroom looking around the room Troy smiled and looked at the picture sitting on the night stand it was picture of them. Troy with Alex in his arms smiling and standing next to Gabriella, this was his family. Troy shook his head and red the inscription he wrote on it. _Best wishes on becoming a big time reporter, I owe you a one on one. Troy Bolton._

"Dad I'm ready for bed." She said coming out of the bathroom and getting into the bed. Troy let out a chuckle as he turned around and began to tuck her in.

"Okay my little monkey." He said bopping her on the nose and tucking the sheets in around her. "You ready for tomorrow?" he asked quietly thinking about the interview and all the people who would be there to take pictures. "A lot of things are going to change."

"Like what?"

"Well everyone is going to know who you are and your pictures going to be in the papers for a while." Troy said gently. "But I'll be there with you every step of the way." he said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"What about butthead. You love her; she can't be part of the best day of your life if you don't love her." She said holding out her arms in frustration.

"Although, I agree with you on the Butthead part." He said with a smile. "I can't make your mom do anything," he said.

"You love her right?" she asked looking up at Troy.

"With all my heart." He said lovingly.

"Do you love me?" she asked a bit more shyly.

"I love a billion times to the moon and back." he said with a smile. "Nothing will ever change that." He said soothing some hair out of her face and tucking it behind the ear. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"That's just cheesy." She said then yawned and begun to let her eyes drop slowly.

"Night monkey." He said leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

"Night daddy."

Leaving the door open a bit so the light from the hall could stream in, Troy smiled and slowly walked down the hall. As he got closer to the steps he heard Doug and Gabriella arguing. Confused about what he should do or how to handle the situation.

"You're not adopting my daughter." She said in huff.

"Gabriella sweetheart, you know what I mean." Doug pleaded.

Troy came to the bottom of the stairs and looked into the room at the couple arguing. Deciding it had nothing to do with him he walked toward the kitchen to pour himself a drink.

"I will never ever marry you." Gabriella screamed.

"baby clam down relax, all I'm saying is that we would make a lot of money." He said.

Gabriella ran into the kitchen grabbing the first thing she saw which was Troy's drink yanking it she threw at Doug.

"hey." Troy said still looking at where his drink had once been.

"You, ungrateful, bitch." Doug said looking at Gabriella with annoyance. Suddenly whirling around to face Troy he held up his hand. "I didn't drive all the way out here for nothing." He said with a smile on his face.

"You mean you didn't come out here just to see the woman you were supposed to be marrying." Troy said looking at Gabriella and then back at Doug.

"My agent called and he said that it would be wise if you and I combined the interview so I could talk about my book and you can talk about Alex that way the whole family is involved."

"No." Troy said looking at him and crossing his arms.

"Oh come on now once I adopt Alex everything is just going to fall into place and I think it would be best if the public got use to see me with her as well." Doug said holding up some papers.

"We are not a family." Gabriella yelled.

"I'm not letting you adopt her." Troy said sternly "she isn't some promotion prop for your book tour, she's my daughter." He said yanking the papers from Doug's hand and ripping them down the middle.

"Don't be a fool about this." Doug said holding a hand up to Troy. "Think about the publicity and money that'll roll in." he said placing an arm on Troy shoulder. "I think we need to help each other when we can." He said with a wink.

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't grip the concept of Doug's logic the whole time he wanted to be a family he was just using her for publicity. Using her because she already had a kid and he just wanted accessories for his book tour.

"I will not let you have anything to do with Alex." Gabriella said.

"What are you going to do fight for custody, you know as well as I do the judge will see fit that she remains with her mother and not some stranger." He said with a grin. "You might as well just give up, and realize that this is the only way things can work out." Suddenly Doug felt a sharp pain from the back of his head and looked down to the item that just hit. Bending down he picked up Gabriella's engagement ring and frown.

"You had better learn how to support and stand behind you husband." he said walking towards her.

"I cannot believe you would think for one moment that I would let you use my daughter as some prop." She yelled as he came closer to her. "I am not marrying you."

"Gabriella." He said coming closer to her and grabbing her arm. This sight made Troy lunge forward and grab Doug's other hand. Twisting his arm and pulling it up the back.

"Let me go." Doug said. "This is between me and her." He said annoyed.

"It was between you and her." He said jerking his hand up and forcing him to let go of Gabriella the moment he turned around to hit Troy he slammed him against the wall and grabbed his now free hand. "if you ever come back I'll crack your neck and make you paralyzed." He said in harsh voice. Doug struggled for a moment and then he realized he couldn't get away from him.

Gabriella turned away from the scene. "We're over Doug."

Troy who had enough jerked Doug from the wall and walked him to the door the whole time Doug winced in pain. "Stay away from my kid and my girl." He said pulling the door open.

"She isn't your girl." He said in a sneer.

"Well that's where your wrong." He said turning him around and swinging a punch splitting Doug's lip open. Troy pushed him out the door and slammed it shut.

After yelling and cursing was heard on the other side of the door Troy leaned against it and let out a sigh as he seen Gabriella with leaning in the doorway looking at him with a smirk.

"Was hitting him necessary?" Gabriella said crossing her arms as she smirked wider.

"Sometimes I can't help myself." Troy said walking closer to her.

"Really" she said letting her arms fall to her side.

"So now that your available." He said leaning a finger on her arm and sliding it down slowly.

"I've been available for all of 3 minutes." She said smiling at him.

"And I have been in love with you for all of 15 years." He said smiling down at her "I think I have reason for urgency."

"Nothing to do with the kid that we have or the sex we had last night." She said reaching her hands out to his shirt.

"Marry me?"

Looking into his eyes she let out a sigh and looked up at him. "yes." She said pulling him close to her then placing a kiss on his lips.

Feeling his chest soar he held her close and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you." He said placing a kisses along her jaw.

"I love you too." She said with a tear welling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She said looking up at his eyes.

Standing in the hall the two continued to hold each other and kiss as they smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

"Grandpa Look we're in the magazine!" Alex said running through the house and into the kitchen were her grandfather was chopping up an apple.

"Grandma already brought five copies." He said greeting his granddaughter with a laugh.

Troy came in with bags in his arms bringing everything to the table. As soon as all the bags were on the table and steady he placed both hands on his hip and smiled up at Luis. "Where is Maria I want to make sure I got everything?"

"Oh trust me if you forgot anything she'll let you know." Luis said shaking his finger. Alex let out a laugh and made her way out into the backyard to see little guy. "Your mom was looking for you earlier she wants you and Gabriella to go look at the flowers she picked out."

Troy nodded his head and looked at Alex as she ran around chasing little guy. "How is my new son-in-law doing?" Luis said patting Troy on the back and breaking him from his thoughts as he stared out into the yard at Alex.

"Well Brie went up to her old house with the movers." He said with a smile. "Everything should be at the house later tonight." He said with a smile. "In the mean time Alex is getting to decorate her room like the Mystery Machine from Scooby-Doo." Troy said reaching for an apple slice off the plate and biting into it.

"Very brave thing to hand over your home to two women." Luis said picking slice up himself.

"It worth it." Troy said with a smile. "I love your daughter." Troy said looking at Luis with a smile. "And I love my Daughter." He paused as he felt his phone vibrate indicating a text. Opening the phone he let out a laugh and looked up at Luis. "Gabriella just started to load the trucks."

Luis smiled and his eyes glistened. "Tomorrow we will celebrate the engagement, then the wedding then you will get started on giving me a grandson." He said chuckling as he began to shift through the bags.

"Wow." Troy said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Isn't that a bit rushed?" he said with a smile.

"nonsense I knew you were going to marry my Daughter the first time you poked your little head over the fence and offered to help me carry the watermelon in from the car." He said with a grin. "We're completely surrounded by females, I've waited twenty-six years for a boy." he said putting the milk in the fridge.

"Oh don't listen to him," Maria said coming into the Kitchen "He is just old." she said patting his chest. "You and Gabriella take your time." she said endearingly.

Troy nodded and called for Alex. As she came running he smiled and bent down to scoop her up. "thanks again for hosting the engagement party." Troy said leaving a kiss on Maria's cheek.

"Don't mention it you guys have a lot to do before that house becomes a home, you in no right place for party throwing." She said with a smile.

"Thanks again." He said reaching a hand out to shake Luis's hand. Alex leaned over and kissed her Grandparents and say her good-byes as her Troy gave her the piggy back rider out of the house.

The night of the engagement party Troy and Gabriella smiled as they danced together smiling into each other eyes. It was really beginning to sink in that they were a family. Gabriella was dancing with the man of her dreams. Troy finally found that love he had missed as was searching for. Spinning her under his arm he smiled because she was so beautiful. She was glowing with love and her dress was hung on her body modestly yet so seductive.

Couples were dancing around them laughing and talking among themselves as other stood off to the side chit chatting and smiling at the couple. Off to side Alex sat in her pink dress, her long sandy curls hung around her faces and her blue eyes smiled up at her parents.

I'll never understand why grownups make everything so much more complicated than it really is. If only Mom would have took my advice on Doug and if only Dad would have told her how he felt sooner. Then again Grownups think they know everything don't they. After getting the whole story from my Mom and dad I was able to piece together what happened nine years ago when mom left to Stanford.

Turns out she thought Dad was going to stay with this lady Susan and she didn't want to make Dad choose between his dreams and being a father right out of high school. Which seeing how happy Basketball makes my dad I can see where that was a concern. Mom loved dad too much to take him away from his dreams and Dad loved mom too much to hold her back in a small town she was destine for something more.

Needless to say I guess everything happens for a reason and as much as I hate to admit it but Doug actually did me a favor in the end. He helped me find my dad, untie my parents and move into a small quite town where I could be closer to my grandparents, both of them. People ask me if I resent my parents all the time. They say it was because of them that I grew up without father for so long.

I could never hate my parents. After all they were following their hearts and by doing that it brought them together again and made their love that much stronger. My Family isn't perfect but whose is? Having a family is about having people around that love you.

Four months after the wedding Mom was pregnant and carrying my future baby brother Luis. We named him after Grandpa because grandpa wanted another boy in the family more than anything. We even got a puppy and I named him Scooby. I'll never forget that summer because it was the best summer of my life. That was the summer I met my father.

Looking up from the page a young woman sat on a chair opposite side of a discussion board. Her blue eyes still had the same sparkle her sandy brown curls had straightened out a bit and her features were more defined.

"Well no doubt about it, she can write, and report." An older woman said looking up at the girl with a smile.

"I agree I am very impressed with your work Miss Bolton. " An older man said.

The other two gentlemen nodded in agreement and the girl felt her heart soar.

"I believe we found or sports caster." The lady said with a smile. "When can you Alexandra?" The woman said with a smile.

"As soon as possible." She said with a wide smile.

As soon as she was dismissed Alex got in her car and dialed her father.

"Did you get it?" Troy said over the line.

"You talking to the Sports caster for Fox news." She said beaming.

Cheering could be heard in the back ground from her mother and brother. Smiling Alex click her seat belt and turned on her blue tooth as she went further into details about her new job. Pulling out of her parking space she merged into to traffic getting lost in the hustle and bustle of Chicago.

The End.

_**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing this is my fourth one. I already have another on my drawing board so if you like this one be on the lookout for my next one. I really enjoy reading the reviews it makes me happy to know that the fantasies I dream up all day while I'm at the copy machine at work or just listening to music aren't a waste of my time or daydreams. I really enjoy just writing a story and not only entertaining you by myself as well. I never really know where I'm going with them. Thanks for everything you guys rock! I'm starting the new story right after I post it should be up next week or so.**_

_**Jamiesgirl over and out!!!**_


End file.
